Life of blood
by Dream web
Summary: Everything was great after the pack united. But soon the contradiction between alpha and omega starts to show up. Humphrey was facing a serious problem, he is sick. And Wilson, the pack's healer seems know something... Rated T for so far.
1. The night

**Well this is my first fanfic. And I am going to make it perfect. I have try to Analysis the characters in movie and try to put some Vampire element. Don't worry it well follow most movie sitting and well be happy ending.**

** And I need to notice you that English is my second language. So if you found some Spelling or grammar mistake. Just late me know. Due to this I will update this story irregular. **

**p.s. my first language is **Chinese

** -dream web**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

The night

The moon hangs high in the sky as usual. But for Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth tonight is special because they have just get married few hours ago. And broke the law of that alpha and omega can't be mate.

Humphrey and Kate were sitting at the top of the howling rock. They have been there since the moonlight howl is over. After a heavily Mood swings they get for today, why not just sit there and do nothing?

"How a nice day isn't it?" Kate said. The shoulder which got stamped on is still in pain. But it doesn't matter anymore.

"Sure it is." Humphrey Answered. His back is in pain too. But it is worth. He would rather get stamp more on his back than see Kate suffered from the pain of her shoulder. He loved her more than he thought.

Suddenly Kate jumps rapidly away from where she was. At the same time, Humphrey gat hit by a berry right on his head.

He start to jumping, yelling trying to shake the juice out of his fur. Completely destroy the mood they had.

After jumping away from the berry, Kate turns back and try to find out who was that. Immediately, she saw Lilly and Garth who's rolling on the ground holding their muzzle, try not to laugh out.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I told you this well be funny. See! It is fun, isn't it?" Lilly said. Now Kate saw them so there is no need to keep it silence.

"Yeah! I…ha…ha…haven't had this kind of feeling before." Garth reply. Attempt to clam himself down. He failed.

"Humphrey didn't laugh. after he wipe the juice away. He just stood there staring at his paw which he uses to wipe away the berry juice. they can't see his face from that angle. But they saw his body shaking.

"Kate, what's happened to that coyote?" garth asks and pushes lilly to make her stop laughing.

"Humphrey are you ok?" Kate laughed, but when she turns to Humphrey. she notice that something is going wrong.

No answer.

"Humphrey?" she walk towerd her paw on his which he is looking at.

"Hun? Oh what?" he Trembled when she touch him and quckle wipe his paw on the ground.

"Humphrey are you ok?" Kate asked again with worried in her eyes. "You look un normal now."

"What? i am normal. you think too much. Um... i was just tired." Humphrey answered not daring to look at Kate's eyes. tring to make a smail.

"Well then we should go back to our dem and get some sleep." Kate said. Stand up and walk toward them new den.

"I am sorry Humphrey, I just…." Lilly try to explain when they pass her.

"No need to say sorry that's really a good trick." Humphrey reply.

"There must be something wrong with him." Garth said. He can feel that even they just meet twice before.

"I hope not" whispered Kate, followed behind Humphrey. Not sure about what she saw in Humphrey's eyes.

Is that a fear?


	2. The Horror Dream

Hallo i am back. i see there are some reviews. thanks for reviewing. that really encourage me a lot. the reason why i didn't updated yesterday is because i am using my android phone to typing it. and it almost driving me crazy.

dream web

* * *

><p>The Horror Dream<p>

Humphrey and Kate's den is located at the right side of the feeding ground, pretty close to Kate's parents' den.

The den is small, and filled with the smell of earth. It seems like the construction team doesn't have enough time to finish it, but there is still enough space for two adult wolves to sleep.

"Are you sure about this?" Humphrey stops when he saw the den. This is the first time he speaks since they leaf howling rock.

"This isn't look like well be safe." He said worried. And there is something else in his eyes.

"What?" Kate asked. She is surprised that the inventor of the log slide is talking about the safety issue. And she have never heard about a den may not be safe.

"I mean. You see. It is not done yet. It may fall when we are sleeping. "He said. But this time he is not that sure, and hiding his face from Kate again.

Kate stare at Humphrey with worried on her face. She walks slowly to another side of Humphrey and found out his eyes are closed looked like he is afraid of something.

"Oh! Humphrey, what is it? Is that because Lilly and garth? "Kate asked. Though she knows herself Humphrey will definitely not become like that because of those berry. But she fell he become different after that berry attack.

"No I am ok, Lilly and garth didn't do anything to . . . I mean they have done nothing wrong. " he said rapidly and run into the den.

"I... Though you said it is not safe in there..." she said. Knowing he is hiding from her, she still followed him into the den.

Kate is very worried about Humphrey a lot. It must be something bothering him, and she well like to know.

"No, it is find in here I was thinking too much. Ha! Ha! Look at me a crying baby Humphrey. "He tried to tale a joke. But Kate didn't laugh.

"You really don't want to talk about this, don't you? "Kate said in a soft voice. Trying to let Humphrey have welling to talk about it.

"Talk about what? Let's just sleep, ok?" Humphrey avoids the question. .and lay down to sleep.

Kate feels not really happy about his altitude. But she can know that it really bothered him a lot. She walks toward his side and lay down and huge him with her paws. She knows that will make him feel a better.

"Good night, Kate." Humphrey raises his head and nuzzled with Kate. She found out there is something wet on his jaws.

"Good night Humphrey. Have a good dream." Kate reply. Try not to think about the tear on his face.

I am going to find out, she tell herself before she sleep.

"Humphrey" A voice is calling, waken Humphrey up.

He looks around the den, find out he is in his old den, and Kate is gone

What happened? did kate move me here? because i said the new den may no be safe? He asked himself and walk toward the mouth of the den. Thinking about the weird thing that he saw last night which freaks him out.

"Humphrey" the voice called again. sounds like it is from vary far away, and it sound like kate. He has a bad felling about this.

And he sees Kate standing in front of the den.

In a wrong way.

No! he screams in his mind.

Blood came out from Kate's eyes, ear, mouth, nose, and every inches of her skin. Making a pool of blood under her. her mouth is still moving and smiling at him. He can't hear anything she says, and it's not important to him. kate is dying.

He starts to running shouting her name, but thought he is in his full speed running. He still can't reach her. suddenly he start to fall.

Fall all the way down.

"Kate" he screamed. jumps up from the ground and heavily smash back to it. The pain on his back makes him have a felling that he is still alive.

He quickly looks around the place he laid. he is in their new den.

Thanks god that is a dream. He think than he look to his side. What he sees makes him almost stop breathing. kate is not there.

His heart beeps start to speed up. His mind now is filled up with an emotion called fear. Then he saw a note left by Kate:

Good morning Humphrey. how is your sleep. is that things is still bothering you? Well, there is a peace of caribou at the mouth of the den that is your breakfast, and I have an alpha duty this morning. So, see you afternoon.

p.s. go hang out with your friends i told them come to you and bring you out. Try not to think about any things well make yourself upset. ok?

The not calm Humphrey down; stop him from running out the den and yelling Kate's name.

After finished they caribou Kate left. He fined that he can see the howling rock from the entrance of their new den. that remained him something.

"Humphrey, com out. it is very late."

"Is here anybody home?"

"Come on, what took you so long?"

Three funny joyful voices came from out interrupt Humphrey's thinking. it's his friends.

* * *

><p>I know there are a lot of mistakes. I will correct it if I have time<p> 


	3. The Talk

The Talk

"Winston "eve yelled. "Tony is here for you." she said in unruly. This morning when she wake up. She notices that Kate and Lilly are gone. Then she truly realized that both her daughter were married. And that make her in a bad mood.

"What is it tony?" Winston walks out the den with exhausted step. Last night he had a brain storm about how to truly unite the pack. How to reorganize them.

"It seems we both were bothered by something." tony walk toward the den stop in a step distance from Winston. Then he heard something strange. Eve is scratching a tree behind Winston.

"I think we should have a walk." tony said. He suggests having a walk to get away from the dangerous zone.

"No you can talk right here "eve shouted. And then she tears a piece of wood out of that tree.

"What were you hiding from me?" she said furiously. She knows the only things they would try to hide from her are about her daughter.

"No no, Eve my problems are not about them." Tony explains. He knows eve will, and he know there is something making her mad.

"Are you sure?" Eve said dangerously, walk up to tony and look into his eyes.

"Ok, not mainly about them." At last he gave up.

Winston was surprise that tony would give up. That's not like a pack leader. Pack leader should never give up. Even in front of his friend.

"So you just lied to me don't you?" eve shouts to tony, lower her body ready to attack.

"Stop! Eve this will be important." Winston finally speaks, stand between them, and block the way eve is going to attack by.

"I don't care. That bastard just lied to me. I will …"

"that bastard is my friend, I will let' him apologized to you. But not now." Winston interrupts her.

"And what he is going too said. Maybe will be about our future." he said. "That included you, Kate, and Lilly."

"And how can you sure what I will said may threaten your daughter?" tony add.

Eve is looked like she is going to explode.

"You dare not!" she roars.

"I said STOP!" Winston shouts. "Eve calm down or leave. Like I said this is REALLY important."

Eve finally quiet down, she now understand this must be that important. Cause Winston never shouts to her before after they had married. So she forced herself to calm, and start to listen.

Tony looked away from eve who is still staring at him. He didn't afraid he. He just doesn't want to have a meaningless fight with her.

"It's about the new regulations of our pack." He said to Winston. "I think there will be a problem."

"What did you mean? The rank system? "Eve asked. She now can connect everything to her daughters.

"Like what I said they are not the main problem!" tony answered. Not really happy to be interrupt.

"Yes I know. "Winston said. Walk away from middle of them and sit down. "We must let two packs trust each other's, make two pack into one."

"Thanks to been agreed with you. Winston" look like tony was been afraid of been against.

"I had same problems with you. My old friends."

"What did you mean, Winston?" eve have been confused. Her talent is on grouping the pack not deciding their future.

"En...eve can you just leave us alone, please?" tony said. With an impatient face.

"How dare you. No one can talk to me like this. "Eve was really pest off. Can't help her but start yelling.

"calm down honey. Please we need to talk, and we can't have a talk when you keep asking question. "Winston explains. And grabs his mate from running toward tony.

"I will tell you everything after we talked "he promised.

"And you can to go find your daughter, and ask them how is their last night." tony suggested.

Eve sudden quiet down. Look at them for minutes and finally agreed. She have a self-understanding that she stayed will be bad for everyone.

"Winston, honey you better keep your promise to tell me EVERYTHING or else." she said before she leave the den.

* * *

><p>no note today i am tired, sorry.<p> 


	4. At The River Side

At The River Side

Lilly was walking on the path to the river. This morning she wake up and found that she was alone. Garth was gone and left no note.

Maybe he has a duty today. She thinks to comfort herself.

"But we are married! At least leave a note or something." Her complaint to the air. Of course, no respond.

"I wish he can have a day off. Then I won't be along now."

She HATE to be alone. Thought she was already used to it, she still HATE it.

The identity of the pack leader's daughter can really scared away most of the pups. That make she and Kate can only play with each other when they are still pups, until Humphrey came.

The scene they found Humphrey still printed in her head. A dirty wet new born pup lay next to two mangled adult wolf's body.

They believe those are his parent. Form the scratch on the bodies; they guess his parents are running away from something. But dead of losing blood, before his mother dead she gave birth Humphrey, but left his two brothers and one sister stillborn.

Then her father and mother adopt Humphrey, but never ask him to call them mother or father. They never told him about the horrible things happened on his parent, either. They just told him when he born they died. Humphrey just live with them like the kids from Relatives come for an overnight.

Since then they become good friend. Once they get older. Humphrey gets his own den. And found some same – sex friend to play with. After Kate left for alpha school, she becomes alone.

She keep thinking about the past, didn't pay attention on the walking. When she realized she is already at the edge of the river, she stops immediately. One more step she might be falling in to the river in a very funny way.

She look around the river to see has any one saw her. For her Relieved no one was nearby.

She walks in to the river. Start cleaning herself.

Then she fall back to her memories again.

In that three month she knows the true meaning of the lonely. And how cruelty that word can be. She asked to play with the others. In the beginning every things is normal. She run, climes, swim as a usual pups.

But when her mom threat the other pups about if she get hurt then she will do something horrible to them. It all comes to an end. Only some pups will asked to play with her.

She refused them. She just doesn't want the get hurt because of her. A month later no one except Humphrey would want to talk with her.

She starts to hide her face under her hair, don't want to late any one see her Recurrent tears.

Then she used to it. Not willing to put up her hair anymore.

"Lilly is that you?" a familiar voice wake her from her memory.

She look to the source of that sound, And saw her rain toward her.

Eve was on her way to find Kate and Humphrey. When she passes by the river, she saw a white spot in the middle of the river. Not sure what it is, she decided to find out. When she identified that white spot was a wolf. She blows up.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of a river? And where the hell is Garth?" she yelled.

"Oh, hi mom." Lilly said. Walk back to the edge of the river. Shake her fur dry.

"Answered my question!" Eve yelled.

"Well I am cleaning up myself." Lilly confused answered. Not knowing that her mate's father had just pissed off her mother.

"What? Garth did anything to you?" eve yelled to her daughter again. She swears in her mind if garth did that thing before mating season. She will …

"No! Mom it is just a usual cleaning!" Lilly defend her mate. Wondering what did she said or what had she done make her mother mad.

"Oh, I am sorry Lilly. I shouldn't yell at you. I just…I just…" eve apologized to her daughter as soon as she find out she is pouring her anger on her daughter.

"You are just not in good mood. I know mom. It is okay." Lilly said, being considerate as usual.

It is sound weird that the reason that she have to being alone for one and a half month is because of her mother's over-protection. But Lilly just can't blame on her mother. Maybe that is because she is the one of the three wolf would like to talk to her during that time, or maybe because she already have Garth now. The passed things are not important anymore.

"Lilly, you are so considerate. Thanks you. By the way where is Garth?" Eve quickly change the topic. Don't want to think about that dangerous topic anymore.

"I though you are the one who arranged him to go hunt with Kate. Don't you remember?" Lilly said. She can tell that her mom is really strange today.

"Oh yes! I though they will be married today. "Eve said. That why she put him to the team today.

"Mom!" Lilly complained.

"Ok, Lilly if Garth cross the line remember to tell me. I will take care of him." Eve said. Remember about that boy's father.

Thought she didn't blame at her mom for the old things, but she think now is time to let her mother know her real feeling of her over-protective

"Mom I think I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p>Ok! I think this can explain Lilly's behaviors in the movies. Actually I really like Lilly this character. She is always considerate, kind, lovely, and Pitiful. In my observation she will hide the pain in her heart, won't talk about it unless someone asked her. I love her very much. She will be play an important role in this story.<p>

There is some of Humphrey's past in this chapter. There will be more. And the week end is coming. I think I can try to make more update.

Hope you like it.

Dream web


	5. The Crake

The Crake

"I think we should find something else to do, because this is starting to be boring." Humphrey said. He and his friends were doing the log slide for the whole morning.

"Yes, and I am getting hungry." Mooch agreed.

"Me too, I can't remember when did I get my last meal." Shakey said.

"I am hungry too, how about you Humphrey" Salty asked.

"Well, I just have a peace of caribou this morning." Humphrey answered. Not knowing what did that mean to his friends.

"What? are you serious? Where did you get it?" Shakey was surprised that an omega can get a whole peace of caribou.

"A... Kate leaves it for me what is wrong." Humphrey answered. Confused by his friend's reaction.

"Oh... you lucky dog. I am so envy you. Do you know how long did I have seen any peace of caribou? "Mooch said sharing Humphrey body.

"It is so good to have an alpha mate." Salty joined the shaking. And so did Shakey.

"Stop… you are hearting me….. Late I go." Humphrey begged. He didn't feel very well. His vision starts to turn gray. At the moment he is going to lost it. They stop.

"Oh! No! Humphrey. Are you ok? we felt very sorry?" Salty apologized. With Shakey and Mooch stand beside him. Their faces were filled with guilty.

"I don't feel well guys. I have a weird feeling." Humphrey whispered. He feels that every single strength is pulled away. He never fell so week before.

"Stay here Humphrey. I am going to find you a doctor." Mooch yelled form a distance. Since they saw his body lay on the ground like an old sack. He is already on his way back to the feeding ground.

Humphrey feels that fear again. The same fear he had as last night. The same fear that seems not belongs to him, like someone planted directly into his deepest fear. He starts to lose the controls of his body. Then He passes out.

"No! No! Kate no! ar elk ojd ew….." Humphrey screamed. Thought his mind is already unconscious. He was still yelling things none sense.

"Did we do this to him?" Salty said with fear in his voice.

"No I don't we have that ability. It must be something worst." Shakey said with dejected.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you? Did you both forget everything after you are married?" Candu shouted to Kate and Garth. This is the third time they didn't get to the right position on time, let their prey ran away.<p>

Hutch stands beside Candu with a disappointed face. If they can't get their mind back on the hunt, they won't be able to get anything back today. It is a bad news for the pack.

"I know! I am sorry. I'll try to be more careful next time." Kate said. She knows that was really her fault. She just can't forget that fearful sight Humphrey had last night, And it just keep distract her from the hunt.

"You should be sorry. What were you doing last night? Hum? Messing around with your silly stupid omega mate? I don't…" Candu shout again. He was really pissed off by the same apology for two times. But he didn't finish his word this time.

Garth grabbed Candu's tail by his jaws. He threw him to the wall of the valley. Then he catches up to him. Start to kick him at his side very very hard.

"You can yell at me. You can shout at me. You can even affront me. But you will NEVER EVER say something that is insult to Lilly." He said in a cold voice while he is kicking Candu.

"Let me tell you, puppy, you just cross the line."

Kate was angry, too. But when she saw what Garth was doing. She starts to pull him away from Candu with Hutch.

"Garth, stop! You are killing him." Hutch yelled. He can't hear Candu scream.

"He earned this" Garth said with a still cold voice.

Garth was too strong to be pulling out. When Kate and Hutch finally pulled him away, he had already made about ten kicks.

After them sure Garth is not going to kick Candu anymore. They ran up to check Candu out.

Candu was fainted. There are some blood slowly leak out from his mouth. To make the matters worse, there was unnatural depressions at the place were Garth had kick.

"Oh no! Candu! No!" Hutch said quietly. He can't belief that Garth did this to his hunting team mate.

Kate start to run back to find some help.

"This thing is going to be very ugly." She thought.

* * *

><p>Well, this is very bad, isn't it? Why Garth become so eve-like? It is because….. No! I am not going to tell you. Find it out yourself! Next chapter might be update two days later.<p>

And thanks to chiefdaniel117 for telling me that I had make a lot mistakes in last chapter (I belief there are a lot in all my chapters). But like what I said English is my second language. So there will be more mistakes. But I am not going to make it an excuse. I will try my best to avoid it. Every chapter I updated is my best (shame on me). Sorry for my poor English. I hope the story itself can make up this shortfall. Because I had put a great effort on this story.

**Thanks you again chiefdaniel117**.

Dream web


	6. The Old Promise, the Chose

I know there are a lot of mistakes. But I don't have time to fix it. I will replace this chapter by the fixed one later.

Dream web

* * *

><p>The Old Promise, the Chose<p>

"Winston, we need to reset that law again. It shouldn't be broken!" tony said. After having a long discussion about the new den area, the new hunting teams, and new portal teams. The finally get back to the rank system.

"I think we already agreed that. Don't you remember?" Winston reply with a tired face.

"Yes, I made a mistake. Now, I am trying to fix It." tony said feverish, he had think about this for a night.

"How can you fix that? Force them to separate? Don't be silly! You are not an omega. Say something Constructive." Winston said. He knows if he forces them. They will run away from the pack. That was what he would like to see.

"So you have the same thought as mine don't you?" tony find out another meaning of Winston's word.

"Yes, I regretted after the ceremony of the pack union. We are too rash that time" Winston answered.

"I know we were. Now I have a way that won't separate them. And can keep the law." tony agreed and tell Winston he has a way can fix the problem.

"Don't tell me you are going to..."Winston knows there is a way. But...

"...trained Humphrey and Lilly into an alpha1" tony finished the sentence for him.

Winston looked at tony silently. He know this is a way, but training Humphrey to an alpha...

"no1" finally he said this is a good idea itself. But not on Humphrey.

"Why there were no any laws against it."

"I know tony! It is find on Lilly, but Humphrey, no!" Winston answered. With a complex emotion on his face.

"What did you mean? I don't understand. Lilly is much weaker then..."

Suddenly Kate runs into the den.

"Dad, Candu is dying!" she said in heavy breath.

"What happened? Who attacked you" Winston stands up. The tired on his face was gone, replaced by worried and anger. He will not allowed other packs appear on his territorys, expectly the attack his pack.

"No one! We just...an... Has a... accident between us." Kate said slowly. Carefully choosing her words.

Tell me that later, did Wilson knows" the anger on his face was gone but the worried still.

He walks out the den with tony.

Thought the pack was united but tony was still one of the pack leaders so he has to go too.

"I have send an omega to find him, oh here he is!" Kate followed then and saw a wolf with two big bags running toward them.

Wilson is their pack healer he has pure brow fur covered his body but white fur on his front leg.

"So, where is the patient." he asked with a soft tone.

"We are going to find him. Kate led the way! "Winston answered Wilson's question and ordered Kate to go.

They run in there top speed toward the valley, but. ...

"Kate ~~~no!"

Kate heard a voice calling her name from the distance. She stops to listen. So as the others.

It is from the hill.

"I think it sounds like ...Humphrey?" Winston said, but he is not that so sure. Until he saw Kate's Pale face.

"Oh, no! What should I do? "Kate murmured to herself. She is on her duty right now. She has no reason can leave. Even if her mate were dying. Duty is duty, not exception.

"Kate, it seems there is one of our pack member is in trouble. I want you to find him, and see if he need some help." Winston said as an order. He knows if there is something happened to Humphrey. Kate will be sorrowful for it, and he has his own reason that Humphrey must not be dead.

"Kate immediately ran toward the hill without an answer.

"Winston I don't understand! One of your alphas is dying. And you sent our guide for an omega? Let me remained you. ..."Tony can't believe. An alpha and an omega, his old friend chose an omega?

"Yes, I know. But Humphrey is not just an omega. He is my son-in-law. Winston answered but didn't tell the truth.

"It about an old promise." he told himself.


	7. The Wonderland and the Pass Down

I am back! And I decided to not changing this chapter to much. Because only few of you will come back to read this chapter. My new chapter is typing right now. So I may update it soon.

Oh! And this chapter is somehow hard to understand. If you have seen the movie INCEPTION it well helps.

* * *

><p>The Wonderland and the Pass Down<p>

"Kate! NO~~~~~" the screaming of Humphrey became stronger.

Kate ran as fast as she can to the hill, where the call did come from. Her mind was filled up with fear, worried and anger. That is against the training she had, always stayed calm.

If those three omegas let him get heart, I will tear them into pieces. "What I am thinking there are Humphrey's friends!" she told herself but can't stop thinking something tried to control her mood. But it is too hard for her now.

When she arrived, she saw Humphrey lying on the ground unconscious and screaming. He friends stand next to him looks like they were freaked out.

"What happened why aren't you helping him?" she yelled to them. She can't understand why don't they let their friend (her mate) screaming on the ground and do nothing to it.

No answer. That makes her blow up.

"USLESS OMEGA!" she shouts.

Still no answer.

Kate decided to check out Humphrey first. She doesn't really care of those omegas. In fact she only cares about to omega on the world, Humphrey and Lilly.

After she shouts, she found out he has already stop screaming. So she thinks he will be finding.

When she carefully checked him, the anger filled with her mind was instantly replaced by fear.

Humphrey was not breathing.

"No! HUMPHREY doesn't leave me." She cried. All of the training, creeds were not important any more. Her reason of life was gone.

"I am sorry I shouldn't leave you! I am sorry…" she cried on his body. When she was going to do what she said, to tear his friends into pieces, she heard something from his body. It is his heart beep.

She went underneath him and stands up. So he will be placed on her back. She needed to bring him to Wilson as fast as she can. Though she had ran a long way here, though she has running around try to hunt something for about whole moring, though she haven't eat anything from last day's night...

She didn't care.

* * *

><p>Humphrey found himself standing at a place he never been before. He doesn't know how he gets here. A second before he was been shaken by his friends, next second he found himself here.<p>

"Hello! is anyone here? "He yelled, but no one answered. No even an echo.

This place is weird. He though, and start to walking around.

The blue sky suddenly turns into red, and the air starts having a taste of blood. Every things change in a second.

"Ah ~~~~"he screamed, and he fell that fear again, The fear that come out for no reason. Like someone had planted it into his mind.

"No! Not again! "He moaned. Start to shake.

Humphrey starts running to escape from that place as fast as he can. Then he heard a voice calling him. The same voice he heard last night in his dream.

"Kate?" he slow down but not dare to stop.

After he jogs out of the forest, he found himself at the edge of a valley. This valley is not as wide as jasper's one, but it is still very wide.

Then he saw Kate who was standing at the bottom of the wall at another side of the valley.

She was smiling at him saying something he can't heard, just like the dream he had.

No! He should in his mind. Afraid of what is going to happened if this is take after his dream Kate is going to bleeding to dead in any second. At that moment he seems like had overcome his fear.

"Wait right there I am coming!"He shouted. He is going to stop this. Even he don't know how to, he still climbs down that valley.

When he finally gets to the middle of the valley, he felt something squeeze into his mind. It hurts and makes him pause for a minute. When he get back he found himself was surrounded by about twenty wolves.

He don't know where did there come from. They just appeared.

"Please, I am just an omega. I am not a threat. I just want to find my mate! We will leave immediately. "He begged to the leader of the wolves when they change to attack position.

Without any reply, the leader ran up and swings his paw toward Humphrey's throat.

I am going too died, I loved you Kate. When he saw the leader starts an attack. This is the last things left in his mind. And he closed his eyes waiting for the death.

His death never came.

He opened his eyes and found out the leader was lying in a pool of blood beside him, dead.

That made the blood scent in the air stronger.

"Kate?"This is the first thought popped out in his mind. But when the next wolf attacked him, he knows that was not Kate.

When the next wolf is still in the air, he felt something strange to his body. It is like his body knows how to fight.

He stepped aside evade that wolf at the time his body told him to. And when the wolf was passing him he knocks the wolf's waist heavily by his paw.

He can hear the sound of that wolf's vertebra broken. The attacker fall on the ground paralyzed.

The wolves retreated.

What happened? He questioned himself. How can he know how to fight? From the blood stick on his paws he knew that he killed that leader too

He shakes his head, he don't care what happened to him, he only want to find Kate.

He looks toward the place where Kate was, but she was gone.

"No Kate "he yelled as loud as he can. And then he found himself been surrounded again. This time they were more than a hundred. Like last time they just appeared.

He tries to say something, but without a warning they attacked him at the same times.

"Kate" he yelled again, trying to find her from the crowed of the wolves.

Then the attacks arrived.

Humphrey found himself is doing something an omega can never done. His body seems been controlled by something, but he knew all the move he made and why he use this movement to attack his enemies, like he knew how to play and how to tell jokes, It is his Instinct.

"Kate "after tear out one of the attacker's throat, he yelled again.

He starts trying to break through the surrounding circle. Kate must being some place not far from here.

When he break out that circle, everything's stop.

The sky, the forest, the valley, the wolves everything suddenly disappeared. And he saw Kate. She sits two steps away from him. That fear was gone

"Kate?" He asked. That moment he forgot everything had happened. He found kite even he don't know why she was here.

Kate said nothing, the blood start coming out from her. This time her smile disappeared.

Humphrey can't even thinking. His mind becomes blank. He know that everything he done had change nothing.

The demon looking Kate looked into his eyes. Like she is blaming he didn't get here on time.

"USELESS OMEGA!" she shouts.

"USELESS OMEGA!"

"USELESS OMEGA!"

"USELESS OMEGA!"

"USELESS OMEGA!"

"USELESS OMEGA!"

Humphrey's world broke into part.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well I changed something, and yes this is still not really make sense. well It is a heritage. This dream is part of Humphrey's parent's memory. And that's why it didn't make sense at all.<em>**


	8. Notification And The Reason

**The soooo late update! Well, my exam was over and now I can get my head to this story. And I change some part of the last chapter. I know last chapter was hard to understand. But I tried my best to make it easier to read. Like what I said (If you do read the a.n. last chapter) it is a distorted memory of Humphrey's parents. It must to be like that to fit to the later story.**

**And as you can see I have my OC now. Maybe you will think his fur is kink of ugly. (Brown fur body white fur on front leg.) But there is a reason. And every things you think it is weird, there is a reason (most of them). So be patient. And please review!**

* * *

><p>Notification And The Reason<p>

"So mom that is all I want to say." Lilly finished her speak with eve quietly listened. It is noon now so it is a really long talk.

Eve was exhausted. In the beginning she thought Lilly was telling the things happened when she was young. But she soon realizes what her daughter was really wanted to said when it comes to the alpha school.

She is really discouraged and her mind was orderless. She wants to yelled to Lilly, but she know that Lilly had done nothing wrong. She wanted to apologized, but she thinks she had done nothing wrong, either.

They look at each other for about three minute.

"Sorry" Lilly apologized. She felt vary guilty when she saw her mother like this. She knows the thing she just said was a great blow to her mother. She just denied all the effort her mother made to protect her and Kate.

"No, Lilly you had done nothing wrong. I never had thought of what did you fell." Eve said in a peace tone. "I will really thing about it."

"Mom…" Lilly felt like she had done something very horrible. She would rather see her mother shout at her, threat to kill somebody by some violent way then saw her like this.

When she is going to hug her mom, she heard a very hurry foot step from her back.

They saw Hutch run toward the den area. When they think this is none of their business, and going back to talk. Hutch change his way comes to them.

"What is it?" Eve ask. She changed her face so Hutch won't know what had happened.

"ma'am ...it is about …Garth, and Candu… is dying. Winston… want Lilly go… to see him" he said between his heavily breathe. Then he starts to run back.

"Where are you going?" Eve asked. She can felt that something is terribly wrong.

"I… need… to call… another hunting party…or the …pack is going to starve today." He stops to answer and keep running.

Eve look back to Lilly and find out her expression of fears. Her body starts to shake.

"What happened? Did they get an attack?" Lilly asked. If Candu is dying. What about Garth?

"I don't know. But I am sure they didn't get attacked. Maybe is something like caribou stamped." Eve answered. If they get attacked then Hutch will go to call the entire alpha, not just a hunting party.

"Then what are we waiting for? let's go!" Lilly said and start to run.

Eve made some step, but when she remembered what Winston had told her in the den, she stops.

"Mom let's go!" when Lilly noticed that her mother was following her, she stopped and yelled.

"No, sweetheart I think I need to stay and think about what you told me." Eve said with that exhausted face. Walked back to the river side.

Lilly was surprised by her mother's behavior. But she didn't have time to think about that. She keep start to run toward the valley.

Eve sit at the river side. Thinking about what had happened in these two days.

"Maybe it is really my problem. And it is time to have some changes." She said to herself.

* * *

><p>"How is it? Is he going to make it?" Winston asked. Wilson is doing some exam on Candu. They arrived ten minute ago.<p>

"Yes, he will. I can't see any fatal injury." Wilson answered with an indifferent expression.

"Really?" Winston can't believe what he heard. He had seen that depression on Candu's side. It is nothing to do with Non-fatal injury.

"There are no internal hemorrhage, just three broken ribs and a little lung damage. The one who attack him had a very good control." Wilson answered.

"Ok…" Winston said slowly. The situation wasn't that bad. And Hutch is on his way to get Lilly. Hope she can let Garth talk.

"So is he ok now?" not assured Winston asked again.

"Maybe, I fix the ribs, and the lung will recovery itself." Wilson answer.

"Thank you doctor." Winston thanked him then he remembered an important question. "Oh! And how long will it take for him to recover?"

"Not long. About two week." Wilson answered.

"That is fast!" Tony said, slowly walked to them.

"Yes, I know. You must be Tony" Wilson greeted.

"Yes, and you must be Wilson." Tony greeted too. They don't have time to know each other earlier. This is the first time the talk to each other.

"You are right, and please call me doctor." Wilson reply. Start to pack up his tool, and put them back to the bags hung on his side.

"Well nice to meet you doctor. May I talk to Winston now?" Tony nodded his head to Wilson.

"I'll go now." Wilson said and walked away.

Tony wait when he is far enough, then he start to talk.

"You get a weird healer." He said.

"Yes, I know. But he is the best." Winston answered, Look to Tony. He didn't think Tony is come and tell him his thought of Wilson.

"I am here to apologize for what my son had done." Tony said, with disappointment in his eyes.

"No, you don't need to apologize for that. That is not your fault. And the most important things now is let him talk. Figure out what happened between them. Been angry about this is meaningless." Winston said.

"Yes you are right. I still can't believe what Hutch had told us can let a will trained alpha lost his control." Tony nodded. In his point of view, omega is silly and stupid.

"No, Tony. Garth didn't lose his control. Wilson said the attacker avoid all the fatal spot. I don't think a mad wolf can do that." Winston said. He think he know the reason why Garth will act like that, but he was not sure, and if that is really truth. Then they will face a big problem.

"You mean he did this on purpose? How can?" Tony said in shock.

"Then we should wait for my daughter. May be she is the only one who can let Garth talk." Winston said

He looked back to the den area, and saw a white spot quickly approaching.

"Here she comes"

* * *

><p><strong>I will update more soon cause i know it is really long time from last update.<strong>


	9. Be Strong! Lilly!

Well another update. And I have chosen a theme song for this story. That is **_How Does It Feel_** by Avril Lavigne.

The Refrain:

*  
><em>How does it feel<br>**To be different from me**  
><strong>Are we the same<strong>  
><strong>How does it feel<strong>  
>To be different from me<em>

That really is what the central idea of this story is. So try to feel the song. And read my story.

* * *

><p>Be Strong! Lilly!<p>

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes. And found out he is on something fast moving. He attempted to raise his head but in vain. He didn't know why he will be so tired like that. He just had feeling there is something happened to him, but he can't tell what it is. He tried to remember something, but he is too tired to think.

Soon he fell back to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Lilly ran to the valley as fast as she can. It is not easy for her, she never ran that fast before. This is the first time she hope that she is an alpha. So that she can ran faster.<p>

On the way, she forces herself not to guessing what happened. She was afraid of the thing she might see. But that was hard; she couldn't help but come out with a lot of terrible thought. She didn't know why she will be so afraid. But Hutch's face told him that this must be very serious.

When she arrived she can see a lot of wolves were already there, Whispered to each other. Some of them stare at her angrily.

Lilly don't know why they were angry, and start to scared.

"Lilly over here."

She looked toward the source and find out that was her father who was calling. She immediately ran to him.

"What happened? Dad why is other…"she just wants to ask about those wolves hostility.

"Lilly we need your help." Tony interrupted her with an anxious face.

"Yes, we need your helps. You can ask me that later" Winston said, and asked her to follow him.

Then she remembered the reason why she is here so she quickly catches up.

Winston led her to a den that built next to the valley. This den was a place for Scout team to rest. Now it is the den where they imprisonment Garth.

"Dad why are you bring me here? Where is Garth? I thought this is about the hunting team!" she asked. She didn't know why they bring her here.

"Well yes this is about the hunting team. Garth did a grave body injury to Candu. But we don't know exactly why. So we think you can let him talk."

"What? What did you said?" Lilly can't believe what she heard.

"Hutch told us that…"Winston told Lilly what Hutch told them. During the talk, Lilly Expression changed rapidly. From confused to fear and then happy finally came to sorrow.

"Ok dad I will talk to him. He is in this den right?" Lilly said with a low mood. Because of her someone gets heart again. And she realized the reason why the other wolves looked at her like that.

"Yes, he is." Winston answered. He was surprised that his daughter was in such a low mood.

Lilly walk in to the den, and find out Garth sited at the end of the den facing the wall.

"Garth are you ok?" Lilly asked. Slowly walk to Garth, the one she loved.

Garth's ears twitch a little. But he didn't answered.

"Garth I think we really need a talk." Lilly said louder.

When she saw Garth slowly turn around. She ran up to sit in front of him. She never saw Garth had this kind of expression before. It seems he already had a self-struggling before.

"So they sent you come to question me?" he said slowly. Trying to make a smile. "If they do. You can just go tell them I had done nothing wrong."

"No! Garth how can I question you. I just want to know why!" Lilly quickly reply. She can see the pain in side Garth's eyes.

"Why? Are you asking me why? I am protecting you. I think protecting once mate isn't illegal." He raised his voice.

"No I didn't said that." Lilly said. "I just don't want anybody get heart."

Honestly she was happy about that Garth want to protect her, but this time she think he did it too far.

"He earns that" Garth said with a cold tone.

"But Garth he is your partner! You are in the same team!" Lilly yelled. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"He humiliate you! Lilly he said you are silly and stupid!" Garth yelled back.

"I am find with it! Garth I AM AN OMEGA! It is normal for us!" Lilly cried. Then close her eyes tried no to weep.

Garth can't understand why she can be find with it. In his world if someone offends you, then you need to fight back, no matter what kind of way you used. There will be no ways to forgiven.

"No! I don't believe it. Even an omega well has some self-esteem." Garth said with anger.

"Then I don't!" she screamed. And start to cried. "I just don't want to have any conflict with each other! ok? I don't want any other get heart because of me! I don't want them have a reason to hat me! Is that wrong? Is that a **SIN**?"

"_**So you just keep run away from your problem? Be strong Lilly! If that is the reason why you don't want me to protect you. Then keep it! I won't accept it.**_" Garth yelled. He was furious about his mate's escapism attitude.

"if you don't want me to protect you than **BE STRONG!** Cause I won't let go until you can protect your self."

Lilly didn't stop crying. She jump up and run out of the den, Ignored other's sight ran directly to her parent's den.

Garth lay on the ground like a deflated balloon. He suddenly realized what he had done.

"I just don't want you to get heart."

"well that will be a problem." Winton said. the things he afraid of had happened. The different values between of alpha and omega cause these things happened. If they don't fix this their pack will be more alpha and omega pairing. Then it well be the time their pack break in to parts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>well kind of serious isn't it <em> Tell me what did you think about it please.**


	10. Awaken

**Well a second update for a day! I must be crazy. But this is only for weekend tomorrow everything well back to normal two days one update.**

**P.s. this chapter's title has double meaning. See who can guess out what is the other meaning. Review if you know. Cause that is easy to guess. (The clue was at chapter one's author's note)**

* * *

><p><strong>Awaken<strong>

Kate walked slowly toward the den area. She felt that she can pass out in any minutes. Though she is an alpha, carrying an adult wolf running at her top speed is still a heavy job. Plus she already had been running for whole morning. This is really her limit.

"I will never give up." She told herself.

After underwent so many things, they finally can be together. She didn't want this end so quickly. They just married, and not even have something more than kiss.

When she felt that she can never make it. She found that she arrived.

"Wilson…" she tried to yelled, but can only make a sound not louder than a normal talk. So she makes more steps to get in that den.

The den was empty.

"Oh shit I forgot!" she cried. Wilson must be busy on Candu right now.

She tried to turn around, But she lost her balance and fall on the ground with Humphrey on her back. She struggled to stand up but her body just doesn't move.

"Sorry Humphrey. It's all my fault." she said breathy. And start to cry. This the first time she fell helpless and week since she graduate from alpha school.

Humphrey was still not breathing, and his heartbeat is weaker and weaker. She knows that if the heartbeat stops then nothing can save him. She tried one more time to stand up, this time she move a little and then stop.

That's her limit. Before she closed her eyes, she thinks she saw someone stand in front of him.

* * *

><p>Humphrey opens his eyes. He felt that his head was completely blank. He raised his head to look around where the place he was. It is a den he had never been before.<p>

He stand up and trying to find a way out. Then he noticed there are four more wolves in this den. But it is too dark that he can't see them. And the smells in the den were all mixed up, so he can't recognized them by his nose either.

"You are awake" a soft voice said

With that voice the den start to bright up.

Humphrey looked to the top of the den, and found out there was a hole. A light beam shot throw the hole to the Pond in the middle of the den. The Reflection of the light makes the den bright up.

"That was cool!" he said.

"Thank you." Wilson walks up to Humphrey and sits in front of him.

"You are … Dr. Wilson!" Humphrey recognized his special white front paws.

"Yes" he answered with his trademark soft voice.

"Where am I? Where is Kate? What happened?" Humphrey asked. He don't like this place, though its design was cool he just don't like it.

"You are in my treading den. Your mate was right there." He pointed a direction with his nose. "About what…"

"KATE!" a shout interrupts his answer.

Humphrey ran to another side of the den. Kate was lying there, and seems like she is sleeping.

"Please be quiet. There still other patient in the den" Wilson said. Slowly walk to the side of Humphrey.

That makes Humphrey remember there are still three wolves in the den. He looks up to see who they are. They are Shakey, Salty, and Candu.

"What happened to them?" he asked worried. Not daring to touch her. And he can see Candu has four twigs tight on his side.

"You really don't remembered anything don't you?" Wilson asked.

Humphrey stranded for a moment and nod. He really didn't know what happened. The last thing he knows was discussing what to eat for the lunch with his friend.

"How did you feel?" Wilson asked.

"Well, good." Humphrey answered don't know what is this question related to his question.

"More particular, please. Like how did you felt about your body?"

"I feel… strong. Very strong!" Humphrey answered. He was confused by the feeling his body gave him. "Can you tell me what happened pleased?"

"Your mate was just sleeping, tow omega were sleeping too. They get some extremely frightened so I give them some medicine. That alpha over there you can asked your mate." Wilson answered. "Now can you please try to remember what happened, please? It is important. Your mate will become like that is because you suddenly passed out."

"I passed out?" Humphrey asked. That seem to be familiar to him, and if he really passed out. How can he get here? Then he remembered what Wilson just said. It's Kate.

"Yes, one fat omega told me when he bring those two here." He points his nose to Salty and Shakey.

Mooch! Humphrey said in his mind. And he do remembered something now.

"Wait! I think I know something." He said. While Wilson was waiting for him to continued.

"There was a valley… and… red sky…uh it makes me headache!" Humphrey said.

"Okay that was good enough call up your mate and followed me. I have something to tell you." Then he walked out.

* * *

><p>2012-3-25 10:34 timezone = +8<p> 


	11. Warning

a new chapter! well please ignore the mistakes.

* * *

><p>Warning<p>

Winston sited in front of his den for a night. He didn't know what to do with Lilly who is crying in side know. He was worried about her, but he is not good at comfort someone. So he was waiting for a chande3. A change like eve comes back or Lilly come out herself.

When the sun breaks out from the Horizon, He heard a week voice calling his name.

"Dad...can you come inside?" the voice was week and hoarse, that make Winston hardly to recognized that was Lilly calling him.

He stands up and walk into the den, Lilly was lying at the middle of it. Her furs were all in mast, and her eyes were so swelling that she hardly can open it. In one world to describe, she was horrible. Seems that what Garth had told her really strike her a lot.

"Oh! Lilly what had happened." Winston asked. Of course he knows what had happened. But he didn't expect that it will be that serious.

"Dad" Lilly said. "Do you think I am week too?"

"Lilly not now. You need to eat something and drink some water." maybe a sleep, he thought. Then he remembered that before the hunting team came back she was already in the den. That mean she didn't eat anything for a day and a night.

"I am not hungry dad, answered me please." Lilly stand up and walk wiggle to her father, Bagging him to answer her.

"Lilly, sit down and don't think anything I'll be right back." Winston said in an ordered tone. He knows this is very wrong. Lilly must believe in something curved. It is beyond his ability. He needs to find eve now!

After Winston make sure that Lilly did follow his word. He ran out of the den and on his way to find eve.

And find some food for lily.

* * *

><p>"Kate, wake up." Humphrey pushed Kate by her side, Trying to wake her up.<p>

"Oh, what time is it?" Kate whispered. Seems that she isn't really awake.

"Well I don't know, but you can ask Wilson." Humphrey answered.

"Ok, Wilson... oh Wilson!" Kate spring up, and then she saw Humphrey smiling at him.

"Humphrey! Are you ok? Why did you passed out and..." Kate starts to check around Humphrey to make sure he was all right.

"Yes, I am very well. If you still worried you can ask Wilson. And about the reason why I passed out. I think we can ask Wilson together." Humphrey said. He can see that Kate was very worried about him. Have someone care about you feel really good.

"Thanks god. Humphrey, I thought I lost you." Kate said and rubs his muzzle with her.

"How? I thought I was only passed out." he said, and rubs back.

"Who told you that you were only pass out you were not breathing" Kate said.

"Really? Well no one told me I was only passed out. But I felt very well now." he said. If he was really dying, then he don't think he well felt well now.

"Ok... so where we are?" after making sure that he was find she noticed they are in an alien place.

"We are at Wilson's healing den. I think we have to go now. He is waiting for us out side." Humphrey answered. And start to walk outside.

"Ok. If you really are find." Kate finally relived and follows him.

They prepared for the sudden sun rays, but they found out that was only morning.

"I thought we had sleep for a long time." Humphrey said.

"Me too" agreed by Kate. "So where is Wilson?"

"Doctor, please" a voice came out from their right side. Wilson was waiting under a tree.

Humphrey and Kate walk to him and sit down.

"Sorry doctor I forgot..." Kate apologized. She can't really understand why he was so Adhere to that appellation.

"That was ok. Now I am going to tell you about something very serious and important." Wilson said. This time his soft voice was mixed with a bit of serious tone.

"Can we asked you something first?" Kate asked. Even she knows that the thing Wilson was telling them maybe was about what she is going to ask.

"I know what you are going to ask." Wilson said. "And I that was what if am going to tell you, so after if finished, you still have question then you can ask."

"Ok" Kate said and waiting for Wilson start talking.

"This thing was kind of hard to tell. What happened to Humphrey was a kind of rare diseases. And it has no cure." Wilson said.

"What? What did you mean?" Humphrey asked with fear. That really sounds not good.

"I mean you are sick. And there was no way for you to recovery." Wilson answered. His words just like a hammer smashed in to Kate and Humphrey's heart.

"No. No, I don't believe this. How? How can this happen. "Kate yelled. And give Humphrey a hug. Looked like she can hardly handle this.

"I am sorry. But this really is. For now on he cannot touch any single drops of blood, or something terrible well happened to him. "Wilson said. "And that was all I know."

"Why? I don't understand." Humphrey said. Surprisingly, he didn't felt anything from the things he heard. Like he already know. And he has a feeling that Wilson must know something more."

"Sorry" then he stand up and walked away. Ignored the question asking promise.

"Humphrey" Kate looking to her mate with horror in her eyes. Unable to say anything.

"Relaxed, I have a feeling that he was not telling the truth. There must be a way. Trust me" Humphrey said.

* * *

><p>2012-3-27 10:55 timezone = +8<p> 


	12. Punishment

Well that was short. But this is a linking chapter and I was having a problem to writing next one. Next one is about how Kate and Humphrey will do. After heard what Wilson told them. It is quite difficult for me, because last chapter's end I make Wilson's word a little none sense. (I didn't noticed that I was trying make you have a feeling that Wilson don't want to talk in detail. It seems like I mast up.) So I need to make it clear in next chapter. And it is hard to make it normal.

* * *

><p>Punishment<p>

Garth was thinking for a night. He was regret about what he had said yesterday. He knows there must be a reason why Lilly was so afraid of having confident with others, but he just can't see when they having a fight.

"She must feeling wronged now. I am so stupid" he said to the wall.

_Just like an omega_. he thought.

"What was I thinking about? Omegas aren't studied!" when he realized what he had just thinking, he hit his head to the wall.

_That was bad. I have the same thinking as Candu!_ He keep hitting the wall, trying to get those thought rid of his head.

At the moment garth was punishing himself, Tony walk into the den. Then he saw what his son was doing.

"What are you doing"" he asked. After what happened yesterday. He can fell that his son was changing. But this is really weird.

"I was trying to make my head more clear." garth answered without looking up. Then he noticed that was his father.

"Oh sorry father I didn't know that was you." he jumped up stop hitting his head. Sited back to the middle of the den, Looked to his father nervously. He knows what he was here.

"I see. And you really need it. So next time you will think before you do something." Tony said. "I think you know what was going to happened. So I will make it short."

"I am listening father." garth said. That's it! his punishment.

"According to the pack law, Candu's family can break one of your ribs." Tony said, and observing his sons expression.

Garth has not much expiration. He knows he deserved it. He let the anger covered his eyes. He really went too over. The only thing he want to know now is when can he see Lilly again so he can tell her he was sorry.

"But..." Tony said with a smile. "Because Candu's injury. His position well left empty. So I discussed with his family. They agreed to let you take after his job during the time he was recovering as the punishment."

Tony put his paw on his son's shoulder for minutes. And walk away.

"Wait dad this..." garth can't believe what he had heard. This is not a punishment at all.

"Son I think you have done nothing wrong so I won't let that unfair happened on you." Tony said. After knowing the reason. He was not disappointed to garth any more. Defense an alpha's honor well never be a crime. (Well let me explain in real wolf's world the mate will share their rank together. So humiliate Lilly is kind of humiliate garth. Winston forget this and Tony forget too.)

"Father" garth was thankful but later he realized his father was still very concerned about lily's rank.

"Now go find your mate. She must be very said now." Tony said with the memories of garth's mother, his mate, flashing in his mind.

* * *

><p>2012-3-29 9:51 timezone = +8<p> 


	13. I Will Die with You

This is still a short chapter. But I spend a lot of time on it. Wilson's pass will be mentioned at next chapter. (Working on it) and the story had comes to the first main plot. _**And from now on there will be some chapter are all someone's flashback. I will mark an F at the front of the title so you will know it.**_

* * *

><p>I Will Die with You<p>

"What did you mean? Don't you worry about yourself?" Kate screamed to Humphrey.

They are on their way back to their den; the sun was almost at the middle of the sky. But what they just heard from Wilson, made Kate can't enjoy the good weather.

"Hey relaxed." Humphrey comfort. Actually he really wasn't very worried. He has a very easy feeling since they left from the treating den.

"How can I relax? You may die Humphrey. You may die!" Kate put the emphasis on the word die. She knows Humphrey was absent-minded on something, but she didn't expect he was that absent-minded, this is about his life!

"I don't think so! If I am going to die in any second, How can't I do this?" Humphrey said. And start to do some funny dances.

"STOP! Humphrey! I am serious." Kate started to get angry about this.

Seeing Kate was upset about him, Humphrey stops his funny action. He was surprised by his behavior too. He has no ideas how can he be that…jolly? Then he remembered something he had experience this kind of wired emotion before. That fear felling.

This thought like a bowl of cold water spreading on his head, washing away that jolly feeling. And this is the first time he has realized that there was really something wrong to him.

"Oh what should I do? What can I do? Oh no! That was bad…" He starts to talking something none sense. And has a panic looking on his face.

Kate was surprised by Humphrey's fast mood switch. She was doubt with it. But after observed his face, she thinks he can't fake this.

Then she started to worried about Humphrey, and then she associated to the disease that Wilson said Humphrey got. She let go his face and give him a hug.

"Maybe we can talk to my parent." Kate suggested when she was hugging Humphrey.

"No!" Humphrey broke free from Kate's arms and shout. "They will separate us. They will never let their daughter with a dangerous wolf!"

"Why? You are just sick! How can you be a dangerous wolf?" Kate asked then a horrible possibility comes into her. "No way. is that contagious."

"I…don't know." Again, the thought of will be dangerous just popped out in his mind.

And the possibility Kate had just said make him take a step back. He can't risk to infect her. And he knows if it really will contagious. He must leave her. That thought was like a knife slicing his heart.

Kate feel very bad seeing him like this. She looked at him carefully. She know he will he will give her his life without a blink. So how can she not to be give him her life?

She run up and catches him before he has a chance to escape. Then she kissed

"NO don't touch me. You may get sick!" Humphrey broke out and screamed.

"I don't care." Kate had made a decision that she will never leave him again. If he is sick, then she will be sick with him. If he can't touch blood any more, then she will eat Barry and vegetables with him. If he is going to die, then she will die with him.

Love makes people blind, and so dose wolf.

"But I care! I will never let you die." Humphrey yelled. He loves Kate so much that he can't live without her. But that doesn't mean that he will risk her life.

"It is too late. I already kissed you." Kate said with an evil smile. "That mean if the disease was contagious, then I was infected. If you die then I will die too."

"How can you…why you…no you can't…" Humphrey's face went white. Then thought that because of him Kate will die almost tear his mind into pieces.

"Humphrey, don't you happy about this?" Kate asked.

"How can I happy about this I killed you! Kate, infected you is the same to kill you!" he shout.

"I don't remember I had said that in fatal and contagious." A soft and motionless voice comes out from their side.

* * *

><p>2012-3-31 11:00 timezone = +8<p> 


	14. Wilson's Decision

Not much to tell. Just read.

P.S. Adam and Tina are Humphrey's parent's name.

Wilson's decision

When he thinks he was far enough from the couple, Wilson run to the river side as fast as possible. If there is other wolf nearby, they will not able to recognize him. His fur was not brown any more. His back now was covered by bloody red fur. His face, neck and four paws were dark gray, has a white square mark on his chest. And his eyes filled with bloodthirsty

Wilson tried his best to keeps his mind clear. It was not easy. The sense of the own kind made him had to run away from Humphrey before it was too late. Looking at his own paws, he knows he was completely transformed to Cerberus pattern. Then he makes himself faster.

Like a rocket, he shoots into the river and start to drinking water. He keeps drinking until he can't drink any single drop of liquid, and this is important for him to cool down.

Finally, he can't feel the desire of blood anymore. From the reflection he knows he has change back to normal. Then he remembered Humphrey.

Eventually it happened, he thought. After half year delay it still happened.

How much he hopes that this won't happen on Humphrey, His friend's son, but the result shows that thinning was heritable.

When he heard the scream while he was heading to the valley with Winston, he already knows what had happened. But the fear had keep him from go to find Humphrey. He afraid that will make him lost control of his desire of blood.

Maybe this time will be different, hoped. By the survived of those two omegas, Wilson knows Humphrey has a little ability to control himself. The first time Adam and him awake, they killed everything nearby.

Wilson get up from the river, and start to find the couple, he still has something to tell them. Something they need to know before the second staged start.

* * *

><p>"I don't remember I had said that in fatal and contagious."<p>

Humphrey and Kate jumped up and screamed. But quickly they noticed two sentences that were important for them.

"Not fatal?" Kate asked.

"Not contagious?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes for both of the question." Wilson answered. Then he think he saw Adam and Tina was alive again stand in front of him. The emotion, the tone of asking a question and the care of each other's. He knows there was nothing similar between them. But he just sees their image.

"Oh thanks god. Humphrey." Kate ran up and hugs Humphrey as hard as she can.

"Yes, thanks god." Humphrey said and kissed her. This time he has nothing to worry about.

Seeing that Wilson felt the image of Adam and Tina completely coincide with Humphrey and Kate.

"If there is something wrong, please late me know, and remember no blood for Humphrey," he said and starts to head back to his den. He had made a decision. He will let them has a one or two more happy year. If they followed the no blood rule, the awaken of second stage probable will take that long.

"Wait please tells us more about it. We need to know!" Kate breaks from Humphrey's lips and catch up with Wilson.

"That was all I know." Wilson lied. There is nothing they need to know for now.

"I don't believe it. Last time you said that was all you know. Then how about the thing you just said?" Kate questioned. She doesn't believe Wilson will find them only for these small things.

"I just remembered them." Wilson said and keeps walking. So alike, he thought.

"You liar!" Kate shouts to Wilson.

"Then our talk will be meaningless if you don't trust me. Now excused me I am leaving." Wilson said. Too alike.

"Ah... wait I am sorry. At less tell us what Humphrey can eat! If he can't touch blood. What else can he eat? He needs to eat meat." Kate then remembered that the wolf who she just shouts to the one who can only rely on for now. She can't let Humphrey eat berry for rest of his life.

"You can cook them. Using fire is easy." Wilson answered and starts to run away. He doesn't dare to stay to long with Humphrey.

"What? What was he mean?" Humphrey asked. He finally gets back from the pleasure of that kiss, and catch up.

"Nothing, let's go home. Kate said. "And don't tell anyone about you are sick."

Kate has a bad felling about the things Wilson didn't want to talk with.

* * *

><p>2012-4-1 8:11 pm timezone = +8<p> 


	15. The Last Straw Breaks the Camel's Back

I have something to tell you. **I am working on a new short store about one chapter long named: A Thousand Winds.** If you have heard that sound, then you will know that was telling about the death of Relatives. So wait for it. It should be touching. (well I wished)

* * *

><p>The Last Straw Breaks the Camel's Back<p>

Lilly was lying in the middle of her parent's den she can feel the hunger and thrust now. But the order her dad gave her had keep her from go out to find something to eat and drink.

"Is he going to come back?" she questioned in her was already two hour since he left.

She slowly stand up, the low blood sugar make her body vey week. She was surprised that she didn't felt this when she was crying. But who care? It just makes her weaker there is no big different between weak and weaker.

She walks out of the den and heading to the feeding ground.

Dad is not going to come back. She thought. There is no necessary to keep waiting for him.

She can see there are four caribous at the feeding ground. There are re still new, so she has to wait until the alphas finished. But her brain didn't work very well now, so she directly walks to one of the caribou.

Not until she finished eating did she notice the mistake she had made. And for her surprised, no one had sopped her. She looks around and find out all the alphas and omegas were looking at her with shock and fear.

"Sorry" she apologized. And quickly walk away. It makes her feel very bad seeing other looking at her like that.

Just like the old time, she thinks she think with tear filled with her eyes. It must be garth made them afraid of me.

* * *

><p>Back to the feeding ground. All the wolves were still in silence. Finally one alpha start to talk to another wolf next to him.<p>

"Is that Lilly?" he asked with not sure.

"Well, yes. I think." that wolf answered.

"Then why don't you stop her that's against the rule!" he asked again.

"Why don't you stop her yourself." that wolf question back.

"I can't! Did you see her messy fur and madness purple eyes? I am not going to talk to her!" he said with a frightened voice.

* * *

><p>Not knowing the real reason the crowed afraid of her, Lilly walk to the river, where she met her mother last time, with a very low mood.<p>

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice coming from the front.

"I don't get it. If that was neither fatal nor contiguous then what does it do?"

It is a young male wolf with beautiful gray fur and moderate figure, Humphrey.

* * *

><p>Kate stays silence while Humphrey keeps asking questions. She was thinking about the fire stuff.<p>

"Humphrey not now I was trying to thinking." she said. And that make Humphrey quiet down.

How did you use fire? She tried to remember the knowledge about it. Fire using was banned a long time ago because of its dangerous. She only saw it once in a thunderstorm when she was three month old.

"Kate! Humphrey! Over here!" a Hoarse and week voice interrupts her thought.

* * *

><p>Lilly was happy to see them, her friend and sister. Except her parent, they are the only two who will not turn their back to her. At least she thinks so.<p>

She slowly walks up to them. The food she just eats hasn't digested yet. So she was still week.

Kate was surprised to see Lilly like this. Her fur was totally a big mast, and her eyes were now looking more evil then beautiful. But none of those are Kate really afraid. Kate was afraid of the blood on her jaw and paws.

"Lilly stop at the place where you are!" Kate said. And push Humphrey behind of her.

"wh...What?" Lilly can't believe what she just had heard. I must be too tired, she thought.

"Bake off!" Kate shouts. Lilly is now only ten meter away from them.

That was the last straw breaks the camel's back. Lilly break down again.

"Why? Tell me why? Why even you do this to me? What did I do wrong? Tell me." she screamed. It sounds very terrified when she screamed with that hoarse voice.

"Lilly I..." Kate was trying to explain the situation Humphrey was facing. But...

"Never mind! I don't want to know!" Lilly screamed. And start to run away with dangerous waving step.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Lilly!" Kate yelled. She has no idea why her word will lead to things like this.<p>

She makes some step attend to stop her sister. But then she remembers Humphrey was still behind her. She looked back to see him and find out he was staring at the place where Lilly was.

"Humphrey stay right here. I will be right back." Kate said to Humphrey. She can't let her sister just run away like this she might do something stupid. "If I didn't come back in twenty minutes then go back to our den ok?"

After seeing Humphrey nod. Kate starts to track Lilly's weird smelly sense, and run away.

Humphrey looked at the spot where Kate disappeared, and start to thinking about the weird feeling when he sees the blood on Lilly's jaw.

* * *

><p>2012-4-3 11:49 pm timezone = +8<p> 


	16. The Change of Lilly

The Change of Lilly

Winston was running hurry back to his den with five bamboo filled with water and a peace caribous meat in his mouth. He knows he was late. He already gets the water and the food right after he left, but he just can't find eve. He kept looking for her until he realized it is two hour later.

He ran up to the hill where his den was, hope that Lilly was still there.

Ban~~ he run into an upcoming wolf, and spread all the water and food out.

"Ah~ what the... oh sorry I didn't see you Winston" the wolf who run into Winston apologized.

Winston looked at that harum-scarum, and find out that was garth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Then he noticed the broken bamboo and meat on the ground. "See what did you done, those were for Lilly." he yelled angrily.

"Lilly? Is she ok? Where are she now?" garth asked after he heard the keyword.

"She is not good. And I thought she was in my den." Winston answered. Trying not to growl at garth.

"No she isn't. I can't find her everywhere." garth said with worried. Then he saw Winston's unfriendly sight. "I am sorry ok! I didn't mean it."

"What?" Winston stops and asked. "She isn't in my den?"

"Well, your den was empty, and..." garth said and saw Winston drop down the bamboo he just picked up, and head back to the forest.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to find my daughter." Winston said.

"How about the...things?" garth asked. Waving one of the bamboos in his paw.

"Forget it. I need to find her now!" Winston replies, and keeps walking.

Not hearing the foot step, Winston turn around and saw garth was looking at him with panic.

"What are you waiting for? Follow me. She really needs your apologized now." Winston asked.

He has no comment to their fight. It is their business. He don't have right to judge it. But he still not very happy about garth said those thing mercilessly to Lilly. But still he has no right to judge it.

"Oh sorry." he said and catch up with Winston. "I thought you don't want me to follow."

They follow the sense Lilly left, trace into the woods.

* * *

><p>Lilly don't know where she was running toward. Her eyes were filled with tear. That make her can't see very well.<p>

She don't want to know why they do this to her. She doesn't want to think where she was. In fact she doesn't want to think anything. She just wants to run. The pain of the muscle can replace the pain of her heart. And that can temporary make her forget the things had happened.

Finally, she stops to take a break and restructure her breath. After wipe the tears in her eyes, she found out she was not in their territory anymore, but she didn't care. There is a river not from her. So she decides to wash up first.

* * *

><p>Kate was chasing Lilly for about fifteen minute; she was surprised that Lilly can keep running for that long. It was not easy for an omega.<p>

When she crossed the edge of their territory, she starts to feel worried. The world out there was too dangerous for Lilly. She may get caught, shot or road kill.

"No that won't be happened." she promised to herself. It is not easy to stop thinking those terrible things.

She stops to find the sense Lilly left. It takes no long for her to found out there is a spot with a stronger small. That means Lilly has stop at there for a moment.

The sense was new. So that mean she was not far from here.

Kate run toward the direction which the sense leads, and found out there is a river.

There is a white wolf sited at the aged of the river. Her fur was not messy any more, and the bloods were washed away too!

"Lilly!"

* * *

><p>Humphrey was trying to remember the feeling he had. It is a magical experience. He felt that his five Senses were been strengthened. At that moment he can see clearer and farther, pick up more smells in the air, feel the earth under him, and hear sounds from distance.<p>

He doesn't know how these happen. He thought about the disease he get, but deny it immediately. Disease doesn't make you stronger. They only weaken you.

"Humphrey! Is that you?" a voice restriped the thinking.

Humphrey looked up and find out that was Winston and garth.

"Oh hi, Winston what are you doing here? Needs some help?" he asked. If there is something extra bonus for married Kate, Is that he can directly call Winston with his name in privacy.

"Yes, have you ever see Lilly?" garth asked.

"Well she just runs away eight minutes ago. What happened? Why are you so hurry?" Humphrey asked. He doesn't know what had happened between garth and Candu, just like they don't know what had happened to him.

"See I told you she wasn't run toward this direction. No one had seen... WHAT?" garth was talking to Winston, and then he realized what had Humphrey just said.

"Well, yes I had seen her. She just runs away crying and Kate was run after her." Humphrey answered again with confused.

"Can you show us? This is very important." garth asked.

"I think I can, but I promised Kate that I will wait right here." Humphrey answered with not sure.

"Please, Humphrey, this maybe will be a matter of life and death." Winston said. "You don't know what had happened to Lilly, and I don't think Kate know too. She may make a mistake from not knowing."

"Ok then. this way." Humphrey said. And lead them to the direction where Lilly and Kate goes.

"So what had happened?" Humphrey asked.

* * *

><p>"Lilly!" Kate yelled. She run up and hug her sister, not letting she run away again.<p>

"Kate easy you almost break my bone!" Lilly said. Surprisingly her voice was totally normal.

"Oh sorry." Kate let her go. And start to observe her sister.

"So why were you here? I thought you hate me." Lilly asked. Still with that normal voice.

"What make you thinks of that?" Kate was surprised to hear what she just had heard.

"Because everyone hates me." Lilly answered with a smile.

That was very very wrong to see her saying something like that with a smile.

"Why will they hate you?" Kate makes a step back and asked with a worried face.

"Well, I don't think you will understand why. Maybe because they are not welling to play with me because I will let them get hurt when you were gone. Maybe because I just let Candu got beaten because I AM a silly omega. Maybe because they just want to hate me!" Lilly said. At the end her smile where gone and replaced with hate.

"What are you talking about? I don't hate you. Garth doesn't hate you. Mom and dad don't hate you too! I believed that no one hate you!" Kate said with fear. She had never seen her like this before.

"Oh, really? Mom had disappeared for a whole night, dad just breaks his promise, garth thinks I am a coward, and you! If you don't hate me WHY DID YOU SHOULT ME TO BACK OFF?" Lilly shout!

"No, Lilly things were not like what you thought." Kate said with a crying tone. Where is the Lilly she knows? Where is that considerate and lovely Lilly?

Lilly is now staring at Kate with all of her hate. She just had understood that running away is not a way to solve the problem. So she decides to fight back. Unfortunately she fights back in a wrong way.

"STOP IT! LILLY, STOP IT." a voice comes out from the forest stop the word Lilly just wants to say.

she looked back to see who was that and find out Winston, Humphrey and garth were all looking at her with very worried sight.

* * *

><p>Well another update. Thing is going very wrong now, isn't it?<p>

2012-4-4 8:44 pm timezone = +8


	17. End of the Indecent

I know I am not good at the emotion part. And this chapter was very hurry. So be nice. And do you want to know where does Eve goes? It is a secret.

* * *

><p>Humphrey looked to garth and Winston with questioned eyes. They had explained what happened between garth Candu and Lilly to him. he finally know why Candu was in that healing den too, but he really can't understand why Lilly was yelling to Kate that was nothing related to what did they told him.<p>

Garth shake his head with a confused face mean that he don't know too.

Lilly ignored their existence turn back to Kate and keep on questioning her.

"Answered me!" she yelled.

"Lilly I am sorry for that, there is a reason. But I can't tell you." Kate answered weekly. She was really scared now. Although she is one of the bravest alphas in the pack, her sister's weird behavior really freak her out.

"Oh? Then why can't you tell me?" Lilly question back. "Is that because I am too stupid to understand it? Is that because I am a bloody omega?"

She was upset by Kate's answer. She can't accept it.

"Stop it Lilly that's not like you." Humphrey run up to Kate side let her lean on on him.

"How do you know that wasn't not like me? Do you know me? Have you ever thought about how does it feel?" Lilly changed her target. Looked at Humphrey with a disdain face.

"Yes I know you. I know you when we were still pups. And of course I know how it feels. I am an omega too!" Humphrey replies and comforts Kate by hugging her, even he knows what had happened, and he was still confused. Kate knows nothing about what had happened yesterday afternoon. Her head must be exploded now.

"No you don't! How can you know? You never know! Sure you are an omega. But have you ever been hated by others? No! Everyone like you. You are smart clever and humorous. Not like me!" Lilly yelled. The wall she just built in her heart start to crack. "I tried! I really tried! I tried to be funny and friendly, but no, I only know how to play turtles. And how do I be friendly with a crazy mom who will likely to kill anyone who touches me."

At the end, the tears start to fall down from her eyes.

Winston and garth listen to Lilly with serious face. They never know what she had over went. They can't imagine it, neither Kate nor Humphrey. Lilly always looks happy and lovely. Who knows that was a mask?

"I think every thing will be change after I met garth." Lilly keep on talking.

Garth felt very horrible after he heard that. He knows he had destroyed Lilly's hope to make friend by doing the things her mom had done to her.

"We really had good time. During the month you are gone. Everything was perfect." Lilly said with sorrow. "But everything become the same now. Everything! Their angry sight and the fear behind it. Every..."

Lilly was stopped by a strong hug. Garth was the one who stopped her.

"Sorry, Lilly I don't know what does that mean to you. I am so selfish, I was too proud to let other's laugh at you. It is my entire fault. Stop it now ok?" he apologized.

Lilly tried to break out but in vain. Garth was too strong for her.

"Get away from me." Lilly finally yelled.

"Lilly please! I ah..." garth screamed. Lilly just bit him.

When he was shocked by what did Lilly had done, Lilly break from his hug.

"It is too late! They hate me now!" Lilly cried. Whit tear fall from her eyes and blood from her jaw. "What can I do now? Beg them? Like what I did before?"

Garth looked to the wound Lilly gave her. He knows he deserved it. Without an answered he hugs her again. This time Lilly didn't bit him. She just cries in her shoulder, she takes it as an apologized.

"We need to go back now!" Humphrey sudden said. "They are humans from the west!"

No one respond they were all looked at garth and Lilly.

"Really let's go!" Humphrey said again. He has that super scenes again when he saw garth's blood. And this time it gets very strong. He can hear the sound of the Turk's engine.

Garth looked back to Lilly.

"Are you ok now." he asked.

Lilly raise her head and look into garth's eyes.

"Do you still think that I am a cowered?" she asked weekly.

"No of course not, there are not many wolf will dare to bit Me." he answered quickly.

"Sorry for that, just don't hate me please." her eyes black down. Begged him to forgive her.

"No Lilly I deserved it, and remember I will always on your side. No matter what happened."

They looked at each other, and kiss.

Humphrey was very worried now. His scenes were gone now. So he doesn't know where they are now.

"Please I am serious!"

"How do you know that?" Winston asked. He wasn't paying attention to what Humphrey just said.

"I just know please trust me." Humphrey said. He knows it is hard to let them listen to him. He is just an omega.

"I trust you Humphrey." Kate said. Winston had quickly explained what happened to her when garth and Lilly were talking, now she is ok.

"Then let's go. They may be here any minute." He said looked to the west with panic.

After a moment of thinking Winston agreed.

"Garth Lilly we need to go now. We can't risk it." He said.

Lilly and garth start to run back to their territory. Lilly was still a little bit down but find.

"I will explain" Humphrey said to Kate. "I think there is some more about me that Wilson didn't mention."

Humphrey has a feeling that there was something very important happened when he was in a coma last night. But he can't remember anythings.

* * *

><p>well seems there is a problem here so i re update it. see will it work.<p>

2012-4-8 9:27 am timezone = +8


	18. Winston's Request

I am going to clear up something here. The power and the _**Cerberus **_thing is not a gift. It is a curse. This series is not an easy story. There will be happy time in there but the most of time they will meet a lot of problem. The rank problem, the relationship problem, pack's problem and bla bla bla. **Only thing I can **promise** is there will be a happy ending.**

This story was serious. Cause I am a serious person. I will try to make it easy. Maybe I can try a happy story next time.

* * *

><p>Winston's Request<p>

Winston was tired. The information he got today make him suffer a lot. He feels that he wasn't a competent father. He did ignore Lilly's feeling all the time. Kate is the one who he put all his attention on.

They were back to their territory two minuet ago. They all slow down for a rest.

"Garth can we have a talk" he said.

"Yes, of course" Garth reply. Before he go with Winston he give Lilly a hug. "Everything is ok." he said.

"We will be back in five minutes. Just wait right here." Winston told them.

Lilly looked at their back with worried eyes, she was still has some tears in her eyes. After all that kind of feeling wasn't that easy to forget.

"I am sorry" she said to the ground. "I don't know what I was doing. I can't really think."

After a moment Kate realized that she was talking to her.

"That's ok. I am sorry to ignore your feeling. You did nothing wrong. Everyone has a right to relieve one's feeling." Kate answered. She was so afraid that Lilly run away again.

"Really? You don't blame me of what I... "

"No, not at all." Kate cut Lilly's word. "Just don't do that again. We were so worried. Is that right Humphrey?" she add.

Humphrey was staring at the blood still on Lilly's jaw. He was kind of like that super scenes, which make him feels good and powerful.

"Humphrey! Pay attention!" Kate yelled and blocks his sight between him and Lilly. She don't like the why he looked at her sister.

"Oh what was that again?" Humphrey shakes his head and asked.

"I said we all... Lilly! Don't touch him!" Kate was going to remind him, but when she saw Lilly bypass her and walk toward Humphrey she yelled.

"Why? I thought you said you didn't blame me." Lilly asked with a wronged looking face and tears in her eyes. She just wants to see is Humphrey was ok.

"Yes I don't hate you but Humphrey can't touch blood!" Kate expands quickly. She doesn't want to let Lilly break down again.

"Why is that truth, Humphrey?" Lilly take a step back. Even she can't understand why.

Humphrey was looking at Lilly with a shock face.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked. Humphrey was really weird in these two days.

"That is a bad news." Humphrey murmured to himself.

"What is a bad news? Humphrey? What's going on? Did I do something?" Lilly asked Kate with a panic tone. She makes another step

Back.

Humphrey didn't answer. He stares at the spot where Lilly was and keep saying something they can't heard.

Kate walks up to Humphrey and makes a slap on him to wake him up. But Humphrey suddenly makes a slide and dodged her paw.

Humphrey was awaked from the super scenes condition. And look at Kate and Lilly look at him with a surprised face.

"There is something I need to tell you. I..." he heard something that may be a problem for him and Kate. But he decides it is not a good time now. He doesn't want anyone except Kate knows his condition.

"What?" Kate and Lilly asked together.

"I...love you Kate." Humphrey changed his word. And give Kate a do not asked eyes.

"Oh I know that. Thank you." Kate reply she had saw that eyesight Humphrey gave him.

"Ah Lilly I just remembered something important. Kate and I have to go know. Sorry!" Humphrey said and run toward their den.

"Wait I still don't get it. Why can't you touch blood?" Lilly yelled.

"I will tell you someday. This is really important. Sorry!" Kate said and run away with Humphrey.

Left Lilly with a question with her.

* * *

><p>In the forest<p>

Winston keep walking until he sure that they will not able to hear what he was going to said.

"Garth I am going to tell you two things." He said seriously.

"Yes?" Garth said nervously.

"The first one is I want you to look after Lilly until I said it is ok to stop. I want you stay with her and take her with you when you are on duty." Winston brings up a weird request.

"Why? I don't understand." Garth asked. It is not making any sense to bring an omega with him when he is hunting.

"Can't you feel that? Garth there is something wrong with Lilly. I can feel it. The things happened to her will not go away easily. Maybe she is find for now but who knows? Maybe she was just hiding it." Winston said. He can't feel ease to Lilly, he can see something else in her eyes.

"I know that. But I can't bring her to hunt she may get hurt."

"I know. So you won't need to. I know your punishment was to take after Candu's duty right?" Winston said.

"Yes, so it makes it more impossible to bring her." Garth said it inflame. He will never put Lilly into a dangerous environment.

"Then I will change your duty to train Lilly into an alpha." Winston said. "I will talk to Tony.

"What? No I will never do it. She is not that kind of wolf who was fit to be a fighter." Garth complained.

"This is about another thing I am going to tell you." Winston said and makes a gesture to calm Garth down.

"What is it? I am going to noticed you that I won't force her to do something she doesn't like to."

"Tony and I were deciding to reset that law." Winston said,

"Why do you want that law back? It is wrong!" Garth was shock to hear that.

"No it is not. That law was kept for hundreds of years. It is important." Winston said. The things just happened let him finally decide to train Lilly.

"Why it is important? I don't understand!" Garth complained.

"Think about what happened between you and Candu. If that law was gone, there will be more alpha and omega pair. Tell me what will happen if that incident happed again and again?" Winston starts to felt angry about Garth's blindness. He is the successor of the pack, how can he lead the pack by this?

"The pack will break into part." Garth finally agreed with Winston. "But is that necessary to train Lilly? Why just give her the rank? You are the leader."

"Stop being foolish! Garth. If I really do that the pack will break into part faster then let her be an omega!" Winston yelled. "Law is law everyone need to obey it."

Of course Garth knows that. He was trained to be a leader. How can't he know? He just hopes that Lilly won't need to suffer the pain of training.

"Sorry" he apologized. "Then how Abbot Kate and Humphrey?" he asked

"I will tell them myself. More changes about the system of the pack. Will be announced soon. I just want you to prepare for it." Winston said and starts to walk back.

"Yes, Winston." Garth said. He knows this is decided. The only thing he needs to work on is how to tell Lilly about this and how to train her.

When they back to the place where they separate with Humphrey Lilly and Kate they found out there is only Lilly waiting at there.

"Where are Kate and Humphrey?" Winston asked. He needs to talk to them now. It is the time to tell Humphrey about his parents and deal with that promised.

* * *

><p>What was that promised? Finally it will come please wait for the next chapter<p>

And review please at least something like: good bad or what you think about this story!

2012-4-8 9:53 pm time zone = +8


	19. Admits

I am back! The trip was really boring for me. I mean I am a teenager, please bring me to some place more excited than a museum or see some landscape.

And my new story "A thousand wind" will be up in few days.

* * *

><p>Admits<p>

"So what did my father told you?" Lilly asked.

Winston has left for Humphrey and Kate. They are alone now.

"Nothing really important. He just tells me there will be some changes to the pack." Garth answered. He didn't want to let her know the rank issue now. It may irritate her.

"Then what is it." she keep asking. She was curious about it. What kind of changes need to be talk in privacy?

"Well you know what? I think you really need to clean your face know. There are bloods on it!" Garth changes the topic. Then he just realized what he had just said.

Oh shit! He yelled in his mind. He shouldn't reminded her that.

"Sorry Garth." Lilly looked at the wound she made on Garth's shoulder with guilty face.

"No Lilly. I didn't mean that. I just want to let you know your face was scary with those things on your face." Garth quickly said. He still remembered the thing Winston just told him.

_**she may be hiding it that kind of pain won't be that easy to forget.**_

"Do you really think that I am scary with blood on my face?" Lilly asked. It sounds like she is going to cry.

"No no forget about it. Let me help you." Garth steps up to clean the dried blood on Lilly's fur.

"Ok much batter now!" after all of the blood were cleaned. He step back and said.

Lilly was embarrassed by being licked by Garth, although they were married, they haven do anything more than a kiss. This is really fresh for her.

"So where are we going to do now?" she asked.

"Let's go to the feeding ground. Ok?" Garth suggests.

"Can we do something else? I don't want to go to the feeding ground now." Lilly asked. She doesn't want to see other wolf now. She afraid that they will do something made Garth hurt them.

"Then let's go hunting. I can catch some fresh meat." Garth didn't think that much he just want to find something to eat.

"But Garth I don't hunt... sorry." Lilly said with sorrow. She really wants to go hunting with Garth. But she can do nothing help instead of ruin it.

"You don't need to say sorry. You can just watch me hunting at a side." Garth told her. He thinks it is a chance to let her be used to killing.

"But... ok" Lilly finally agreed. The thing she really wants to do now is back to the den and gets some sleep. But she can't say no to Garth.

"Then. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" Kate looked at their new den. "They haven't finished it"<p>

Humphrey sits at her side thinking about his wired ability and the things he just heard from Winston.

"Don't you think this is...? Humphrey? "When Kate was figuring out a phrase to describe her feeling to construction team, she noticed that Humphrey was too quite.

"What is it? Are those things bothering you again?" Kate asked.

"Maybe" Humphrey said. He knows what Kate was talking about. And he really doesn't know. "Let's go inside. I have something to tell you."

He slowly walks into their unfinished den.

"Sure" Kate followed. Wondering what did he will like to tell her?

When they were in the den. Humphrey starts to talk.

"Kate I... there are two things I want to tell you. One is about me and one is about you and me. Which do you want to hear first?" he asked.

"Well talk about yourself first." Kate said. She wants to know what happened to him first.

"Ok" Humphrey makes a deep breath, organizing his word.

"There is something really wrong to me. Kate" he said.

Kate didn't say anything. She sits down and nods her head.

"At that night. When I look at my paw, I think I saw blood on it." Humphrey said it carefully. He feared that may scared Kate.

"Maybe that was just some berry juice." Kate brings up a possibility.

"Yes, that was what I thought. But when we were back to this den. There was a strong unsafe feeling occurs to me." Humphrey said.

Kate immediately associates these to Humphrey's disease.

"That's find. I used to..."

She wants to say something to comfort Humphrey, but was been cut.

"I keep having some wired emotion that wasn't belongs to me!" Humphrey yelled. "I have the same feeling in a dream and it makes me have some wired behavior like the time we left Wilson's healing den."

"Wait tells me about the dream you had." Kate said when she has a chance."

"Yes I am telling it right now. It is..." Humphrey told her his dream. His old den the wired emotion and bleeding death Kate.

"...and I start to fall down." Humphrey finished with panic voice. He really doesn't want to talk about it. But there is something that Kate has to know.

Kate know the things Wilson hiding form them must have to do something with this. But she can't tell Humphrey now. That will do nothing help but bothering him more.

"Humphrey, you just need to know one thing." Kate finally said. "That is no matter what. I will always be with you. You know that right?"

"Yes I know. But I still want to let you know what had happened on me. I..." Humphrey said. Kate already proved that. She forced him to kiss with her when they still don't know whether the disease was contagious or not.

"Sh...forget about that now. I am hungry now let go find something to eat." she cut Humphrey's word again and stand up walk out. She doesn't want him to think that right now. It is enough for him.

"But Kate I am not done yet. There are still a lot of things you need to know!" Humphrey quickly said. He hasn't mention about his ability yet.

"I don't care how important that things was. I don't want to know that now. Maybe you can tell me after we eat." Kate turns her head and said. "Let find something without blood that you can eat."

* * *

><p>"You have no way to deny it. I saw you at the river side. Who are you? What are you here for?" eve question.<p>

Wilson looked at eve with his typical wooden expiration.

"You shouldn't come to question me alone." he said.

"What did you mean? I am one of the pack leaders. What can you do to me?" eve shout. She really doesn't like his attitude.

"Actually I can do a lot. "Wilson said and takes out one test tube with some blue liquid in it.

"What was that?" eve stare at the tube alertness. She has never seen a test tube before.

"This can let you forget everything." Wilson said.

Without warning Wilson stuff that tube into eve's throat force her to drink it.

Eve can do nothing to stop him. He is too fast for her to respond. Before she black out she see something in Wilson's eye.

It is regret.

* * *

><p>2012-4-15 9:18 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	20. F: Wilson's Experiment

Yes! Finally comes to a memories/flashback chapter. and sorry for not update yesterday.

* * *

><p>F: Wilson's Experiment<p>

There is an age man who was in a laboratory coat walking in a dark and empty hall way. His foot step was strong and filled with self-confident.

This is the day! He thought. This is the day that he waits for almost fifty years. All the hard work will be payback today. If the experiments succeed, He will be the most famous scientist ever in the world!

He walked to the end of the hall way, stop in front of a heavy dared door.

"Please show your id" one of the guards said.

The man hand over his id card.

The guard put that id under a scanner.

Be! Soon the monitor shows up the man's name age and his picture.

"Welcome, doctor Wilson." that guard said and give back the ID card. Of course everything they had done was just a formal. Of course that guard knows Doctor Wilson.

"Thank you" Wilson hung that card back to his neck and opens the door.

The room was not very big. It is a rectangular lab separated in two by a piece of bullet proved glass.

There are already two people in there. They instantly stand up from there seat when they saw Wilson.

"Orders, doctor?" one of them asked. They are his assistant.

Wilson makes a deep breath. This is going to work, he thought.

"Is everything ready?" he asked. He can see two wolf pups were been tide on the test table in another room, One male one female.

"Yes doctor" they answered in same time.

"Then let's start it." he said and walk to the side room of the lab and start to wearing bio-protection suit. He will be the operator today. He haven't doing this job for a long time, it is his assistants' job. But today he wants to do it himself.

After he dressed, he walked into the isolation ward which connected tow lab.

"Disinfect process starting" one of the assistants said.

Variety of gasses starts to spray out from the wall of the ward. This process takes about one and a half minuet.

Clack. The door to the testing lab was unlocked.

Wilson walked in and nod to his assistant through the glass.

"Testing lab sealed in 3 2 1 sealed!" the assistant's sound come out from the speaker then he type some code on the keyboard and press the enter bottom.

A hug, heavy metal door slowly come down and block the only door as the entrance and exit.

"Generator activated."

Monitoring computer boot."

"Lab system online."

Wilson picks the clipboard next to one of the pup, check the information on it. The he linked the body monitoring equipment to its body. The data of that pop immediately shop up on the screen.

It is very healthy and strong, this will increase the probability of succeed. They used to use dog to on those experiments. But soon the found out that dog are too week for it. Then they start to use wolf's pup.

He walked to another pup and does the things again, and gets the data he wants.

Perfect! He thought. He put down the clipboard and walk to the center of the lab, stop in front of a sterile cabinet made up of glass.

There are five tubes in it all of them has hyaline liquid in it, just like water.

Wilson entered a fifteen word long password, and take out two tubs. He had studied the contents in that tube for fifteen years. He won't think this is water.

"Installing the C23NF virus." Wilson said and slowly places the tube into two injection machine, one for a pup.

After the virus were installed. Wilson step aside and nod his head to his assistant.

January 28th 1961. C23NF virus inject to experimental body 34 and 35." the assistant said and press the inject bottom.

Wilson can see his painstaking effort slowly been pushed into pups body. The only thing he can do now is wait. Fail of succeed, All are depends on this five minuet. If it works, the whole world will be changed by this virus.

"Inject complete."

Wilson stares at the monitor, praying for some changes.

They heart rate and blood pressure start to slowly increase.

"Yes it works!" Wilson yelled in excitement. He see the two Index keep raising to the level it should be if the theory was right. But something goes wrong.

"No!" he said when the pups start to scream and struggle painfully. The heart rate and blood pressure keep rising and won't stop. Their blood starts to come out from their mouth eyes and every inch of the body. Soon the scream stop and they stop breathing.

Just another disappointment, Wilson comfort himself. He was used to it.

He walks to the bodies and take some sample of their blood.

"Take the bodies to dissecting room. I want to know what happened to them and print..."

Ban! Ban! Ban! Ban!

His word was interrupted by several gun shot.

"What happened?" one of the assistant asked another.

Suddenly the door of the lab was been smashed opened. A squad of solder run into the lab and shot those two assistant right on their head.

"No!" Wilson shouts. He can't believe what had happened.

Hearing his scream, the soldiers point their weapons to him, but didn't fire. One of them walk up and check the glass between them. He makes a gesture. Order the team to leave him alone. He was not a threat.

Wilson looked at them quickly pick up all the file, data, and records and gather them in the middle of the lab.

They light them up.

"No! Stop it!" Wilson yelled and knocking the glass. They are burning his heart. All of his works were turn into a flame.

The solider didn't stop they keep throw in the paper they found in the lab.

At the end one of them place a box on the floored and left.

Wilson now was sitting on the floored. He can't understand why they did that. If they are other country's spy they should kidnap him and the assistants. Not destroy everything.

The only thing he knows is this is all over. This research center was not none any record, and three won't be more than five people in the world know this place.

He stands up and walks to the sterile cabinet that keeps the virus. Without the data this things are nothing but poison

Maybe this is the best ending for me. He thought.

He was trapped in here. He can't get out unless someone unseal the lab for him. But the only one who knows the code outside was deid. And he know this is the reason why those solider didn't open the lab and kill him. That's unnecessary to do that.

He takes off the mask of the bio-protection suit. This is not needed any more.

Wilson takes out all the tube remains in the sterile cabinet.

"A human experience ahead of schedule." he said to himself, and pours all the tubes into a Beaker.

"Cheer!"

* * *

><p>"No..." Wilson whispered.<p>

The memory of that day had just pop out when he forced eve to take the drug. Seeing her falling to the ground was like saw his twitching body fall to the floored in that lab.

"...this wasn't my fault." he said and. look at his wolf paw, which used to be a humans hand.

So Wilson was a human! I plant this to explain why he know that much about what Humphrey was facing and where does that C23NF virus do? Is there any can guess out who are experimental body 34 and 35(those two pups)? **Please review**.

2012-4-18 11:08 pm time zone = +8


	21. I Am Not Alone

I know I am late. But there is a reason. I am trying to shrink this story. Make it not too complicated and hard to understand. There are lot works to do but I promised there will be another update today.

* * *

><p>I Am Not Alone<p>

Winston was tracking Kate and Humphrey's sense, because when he got to their den they were gone. So he followed there sense all the way up to mountain.

What are they doing up here? He wondered.

"Winston!" a call was coming from his back. He knows that was tony. Seems he wasn't the only one who was tracking others.

"Yes, what was it?" Winston turns back. He already knows what was tony here for. Tomorrow was the day the new legal will be promulgated, but they still haven't got any consensus on the mate issue.

"The new laws! Winston!" tony said and stops to gasp. He was looking for him for two hours.

"Yes, and what about it?" Winston asked.

"What about it? Don't you remember? We still haven't figure out a way to solve the issue of the mate problem!" tony was a little upset by Winston's absent-minded attitude.

"Yes I am working in it and sorry for not paying attantion. I was thinking about some family problem." Winston said. He just realized it wasn't a right attitude to talk to tony when they are discussing about the pack. Their act now was pack leader, not friend.

"What did you mean you are working on it?" tony asked, his face was alleviate a little. He can't understand how can he working on that when he was hanging around in the mountain.

"Well, I just had a talk with garth about training Lilly, and now I am going to find Kate." Winston explained. "So can we continue our talk tonight? After I had talk with Kate?"

Tony looked at Winston for seconds and nod.

"So you will use my way?" tony asked.

"Yes, and I'll find you after dinner." Winston promised.

"No, I'll go find you then, just make sure Eve won't be your side." tony said, walking back to the den area.

Winston sits there and waits until he can't see Tony's back. Then he keeps on tracking Humphrey and Kate. But this time he has another question in his mind. Where is Eve now?

* * *

><p>"Kate are you sure..." Humphrey asked weekly.<p>

"Yes, I am sure. I don't want to hear anything not about the foods." Kate answered and kept digging... Mushrooms.

"No! this time is about...are you sure this is eaten able?" Humphrey said, pick up a colorful mushroom and asked.

"Yeap, they told me only not to eat the one with spots on it." Kate answered and did out another mushroom.

"Well I didn't see any spot on this thing but ... why don't just let me eat berries?"

Humphrey said and asked. He didn't felt right about this thing dig out from the ground.

"Cause I don't like the taste of berry." Kate answered. Kept digging to find more.

"What? I thought this is only for me." Humphrey was surprised.

"Don't be stupid. How can I let you eating this alone?" Kate said in an easy tone. "I like mushroom." she added with smile.

Humphrey knew Kate was faking the smile. He completely knows how the alphas think about those vegetarian in the pack. And he doesn't think Kate will be special.

He just keeps looking at Kate.

"...ok I don't like mushroom..." Kate surrender. "I won't let you be alone Humphrey."

"I am not alone Kate. How can I be alone when I have a mate like you?" Humphrey said and walked up to nuzzle Kate's neck. "But this is my problem. You don't have to suffer this."

"What if I want to?" Kate can felt the body heat and love of Humphrey, and that make her more determined to the decision of not let him eating this alone.

"Kate..."

"This is decided. Let's find more of these things. It is not enough for two adult wolves." Kate said and turns back to the hole on the ground. This time Humphrey was digging with her.

* * *

><p>When Winston was tracking them he noticed there are a lot of hole on the road they had pass.<p>

What are they doing up here? He wondered again. Finding something or hiding something?

Winston shakes his head to make it clear. He still doesn't know how to deal with Humphreys rank, after all he had promised his mother.

* * *

><p>2012-4-22 11:13 am time zone = +8<p> 


	22. F: A Dying Mother

**Wow! This may be my longest chapter! The second update is here and it is my second chapter which completely about the pass.**

* * *

><p>F: A Dying Mother<p>

Today was a good day for Winston. After two days worried, his two daughters finally opened their eyes.

"Daddy, daddy, what is that thing?" a cute and beautiful white pup asked, pointing its tiny paw to a cloud in the sky.

"That's call cloud Lilly." Winston answered with a smile.

"Daddy! Come to see this! Come to see this!" another pup run to Winston and pull his tail.

"Don't! Kate that's hurt!" Winston yelps in pain and pull his tail away from Kate.

"Sorry daddy." puppy Kate apologized with sorrow voice.

"That's ok. Just don't do that again. So what did you want to show me?" Winston comfort. He just want her know that pulling someone's tail is not polite. He wasn't really wanted to blame her.

"Oh! Over here, see this!" Kate quickly forgets about what had happened. Happily bring her father to see what she found.

That a pair of shoes. Winston knows this house. It was there for a long time but no one wants to touch it, because it is belong to human.

Winston was surprised that Kate can find this that fast. It is only five minutes after they get out of their den, and he was sure this is the first time they get out.

"Wow" Lilly wowed when she saw it.

"So what is this daddy?" Kate asked.

"This is called shoes. It is from human's world. And remember!" Winston said seriously "never ever get close to human." he warned them.

"What is human can we eat them?" Lilly asked. She is playing with those shoes now.

"Yes daddy, what did they look like?" Kate was thinking of join her sister or not.

Winston almost burst out when he hear Lilly's question, but he didn't. It is an opportunity to educate them the dangerous of human.

"It is hard to tell what they looked like. And of course they can be eaten." Winston picks up the shoes by his paws. Hit it on the ground, making sounds of human's foot step. "They are extremely dangerous, so if you heard a sound like or similar to this, run to our den as fast as you can. Are we clear?" Winston said seriously.

"Yes daddy." two pups answered at same time. They are a bit scared of what did their dad told them.

"That's my good girls." Winston smile and nuzzle their tiny body to comfort them.

"Daddy well humans come to get us?" Kate asked in panic.

"No, no, no, they won't come here. They are not allowed to be here."

"Then why this shoes is here?" Lilly questioned.

Winston was embarrassing, sometime kids to be too smart were a kind of problem for parent.

"Ah..."

When Winston was figuring how to answer the question. A black and white wolf comes from the bushes, heading toward them.

"Oh hi Jackman. Congratulation. I had heard that your son hutch had opened his eyes yesterday." Winston said and escape from his daughters.

Jackman was Winston's father's beta. Three years older than Winston.

"Thank you Winston but it is not a good time to talk about this. A Patrol team had found two bodies at the center of the forest. Your father wants you to go and deal what to do with them."

"Ok I got it. I will check that right now." Winston reply seriously, and a bit of sorrow.

His father's health was becoming worsened day by day. Basically, he and Jackman are doing the entire leader's duty now.

"Good, I had to go now. That place wasn't far from the river you can find the team there." Jackman said and walk back to the feeding ground.

"Daddy, who was that wolf?" Kate asked.

"That's uncle Jackman." Winston answered. "Listen to me. There are something happened in the forest. So daddy has to go now. I want you go back to our den and find your mommy. Ok?" Winston told them.

"Ok, let's go Lilly." Kate said and started to walk back with Lilly.

After seeing their back disappeared, Winston ran into the forest with his top speed.

* * *

><p>"Finally it comes to an end..." Tina thought. It is going to over, her curse and life of blood.<p>

She felt the labor pain again. But she is too weak to give birth, this is her plane. She hasn't feed for two week.

"We shouldn't exist." Tina thought. She is going to end this. even it means that she has to kill her pups. She made herself dystocia to kill her pups and herself.

Tweek!

Tina felt her heart sink to the bottom. He is here. Her mate's friend, the one who change her into a monster.

She opens her eyes and look to the source of that sound. For her relief it is not for the one who she afraid, it is from a grey wolf. That wolf makes a step back when he saw her eyes.

"Hello stranger." Tina said.

* * *

><p>When Winston arrived the location Jackman describe. He saw the team composed of three wolves was waiting for him under a tree.<p>

"Where are the bodies?" Winston asked. He can't see anything like a body near here.

"Sir, it is over there." one of the wolves answered, and point a direction. "They are not far from here."

"Then why are you here. I thought you are supposed to wait beside it!" Winston said with gloomy face.

"Sorry, sir... we can't." another wolf said and lower his head with sham and fear on his face.

"What did you mean you can't? Where is your training? How can you chickens become alpha?" Winton shout.

"I am not... sorry sir. The bodies were really weird." the first wolf said.

Winston was surprised now. He knows how proud an alpha was. These things must be really weird.

"Then you wait right here. I'll go check it." Winston said; head toward the direction that wolf point.

"Be careful... sir." he heard on of them said.

After walking for one minute. He picks up an unusual scene. It was like a blood, but too strong to be one. And now he understands the mean of weird the team said. He was a bit of scare now.

Then he saw them.

"Oh..." Winston was frozen by what he saw.

There are two wolves lying on the ground, one male and one female. Both of the wolves have most of their fur red and muscular body. The male wolf's entire head were ripped off. And maybe that was the reason why the patrol team think they were dead.

Winston walk closer to them and found out both of them has a lot of wound on their body, but no blood. Even the head-off wolf don't have any blood leak out from his neck.

"This is weird. Where did the smell come from?" he thought and looking around.

Accidentally he steps on a twig.

Tweek!

For Winston's surprised that female wolf opened her eyes. She was not dead yet.

Her eyes were red, same as her fur. That make Winston make a step back.

"Hello stranger." that wolf said weekly.

She is just a patient and who need help. There is nothing to afraid of. Winston shakes his head and told himself.

"What happened to you? What kind help do you need?" Winston finally overcome his fear and approaches her slowly.

"Sorry I can't tell you what happened to me. And no I don't need help." that wolf said. Her voice becomes weaker.

"Please tell me who attack you and how can you don't need help. You are dying!" Winston said and starts to worried. If the attacker haven't leave. What will happen to the pack?

"No one attack us." she said. "And I know I am dying. I was dystocia now so no one can help Me." she said with peace in her eyes.

Winston observed her carefully. Her belly was hug. He can't believe he had missed that. She was really pregnant.

He walks to the rear of her. There were a pup struggling on the ground, but can't move because the umbilical cord haven cut yet.

"There is a pup here!" Winston said.

* * *

><p>NO! Tina yelled in her head. How can she don't know that she had given birth a pup? But when that grey wolf brings a male pup to her, she believed it.<p>

"Please..." kill him! She said, and completes the sentence in her mind.

The most things she afraid of had happened. She can just simply kill her pup after her labor or just jump down from the cliff while she was pregnant.

So, why she chose a most painful way to kill them and herself?

After all, she is still a mother. How can a mother kill their pup by their own paws? If they are dead of Dystocia. Then she can have an excuse to herself.

"I know I will take care of him." that grey wolf said with pity in his eyes. Seems like he had miss understand what she want to said.

"NO!" Tina shouts. And that almost take away all of her strength left.

"Why? He is your son!" the grey wolf asked in surprised.

"...I...mean..." Tina was now struggling in her mind. If that pups survived, all the efforts she made are meaningless. But...that's her son. The loves crystallization of her and him.

She slowly turns her head to that headless body. Even she killed him, she still love him. That may sound contradiction, but still she loved him.

**_...it is your turn to pick a name honey..._**

**_...I want to name our first boy Humphrey..._**

"His name is Humphrey." Tina said with tear on her face and turn back to that grey wolf. The love has won the battle in her heart.

"Humphrey, got it." the grey wolf answered with tear on his face too. "Anything more?"

"Don't let him become an alpha." Tina said.

Maybe, maybe, he won't be awaken if he didn't need to hunt.

Suddenly she felt that all the power was going away from her. She knows it is time.

"Remember...or he... may become... a...mo" she never finished this sentence.

* * *

><p>Winston looked at the lifeless body with tear on his face.<p>

He had understood what had happened here when he saw that red wolf look at that headless body with the eyesight he only saw it in eve's eyes before.

He doesn't know what lead them to fight each other to death, but it is not important for him. Their son has survived.

"Daddy..." the pup on the ground cried.

"I am not your daddy little guy." Winston said in gentle tone. "I am your uncle Winston. Now I am going to bring you to your new home.

After he called the patrol team to carried the bodies back. With the surprising eyes of the team, he brings that pup back to the den area.

* * *

><p>After the patrol team and Winston left. A wolf slowly walks out from the side of the forest. His back was covered with bloody red fur, his face neck and paws were dark grey and, have a white square mark on his chest. Same as Tina, his eye was red.<p>

He walks to the place where Tina's body lied.

"What did I do wrong?" he sighed with sorrow in his evil eyes.

Then the fur on his body starts to change into brown. After the changing finished he walk to the place where local pack lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you may get an idea about how did Humphrey and Wilson get to Jasper Park. This chapter maybe a little bit too bloody. Do I need to change the rate?<strong>

2012-4-22 10:13 pm time zone = +8


	23. I'll Be an Omega

A new update. It is hard to decide to write which part of the story first. So now it will be a little weird. The most difficult part wasn't writing the main story, Is the linking one. You have to spent a lot of word on lay out the story. So… just read.

* * *

><p>I'll Be an Omega<p>

"Ok, who start first?" Kate asked. There was now a mountain of mushrooms in front of them.

"Well, I'll do it" Humphrey said and picks a blue one throw it in to his mouth.

"How is it?" Kate asked nervously. She haven't figure out how to use fire to cook meat yet. So now this is all they get.

"It tastes kind of funny and very hard to chew, but not bad." after Humphrey finally swallowed it, he said.

"Then I think it is my turn now." Kate said and pick up a green one.

"Stop! Drop it! Drop it!" a familiar voice shouted.

Winston run up to Kate and knocks that mushroom to the ground.

"Aw it hurt!" Kate yelps. "Why did you do that?"

Kate hasn't to expect to see her father here. And she didn't know why he ruined her lunch.

"Did you eat it? Did you?" Winston asked them in panic and worried on his face.

"Well, I didn't, but Humphrey had one." Kate answered in confused. She points the pile of mushrooms in front of them.

Winston has no time to ask them what the hell they wanted to do with those mushrooms. He turns to Humphrey.

"Did you feel anything wrong or uncomfortable to your body?" Winston asked.

"Well, no that thing actually taste not bad." Humphrey answered confused as Kate.

Winston checks that pile of mushrooms. There are variety kinds of them, poisonous and not poisonous, all mixed together.

Maybe he was lucky. Winston thought.

"Is...these poisonous?" Kate guesses. Her face was white now.

"Some of them." Winston answered.

"How can... I remembered you said mushrooms are ok to eat." she said.

"I said the one without spot and color are ok to eat, and only eat them in emergency time, like hurt and not able to hunt!" Winston corrected her. "But I think he is lucky." he added when he saw her face.

"What did you mean dad? Did you mean he is going to be ok?" Kate asked. She is now looking at Humphrey with guilty and worried.

Seeing Kate and Winston looking at him with care, Humphrey cam clearly felt there was something warm him up, and that make him not that worried about his weird changing.

"I am find, Kate don't be worried." he said.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked. She walked to him and check his face.

"Yes, like Winston said I maybe lucky. The one I eat wasn't poisonous." he said and give her a smile.

"If you feel something wrong. Tell me." Kate told him.

Winston looked them at a side. He was sure that Humphrey was ok now. And start to think how to tell them.

"So, what are you going to do with that much mushroom?" he pick an easy one.

Humphrey and Kate look to each other. This is hard to explain

"Ah…Humphrey and I were...trying...to switch things to..." Kate trying to hid the truth from her father.

"I am sick." Humphrey interrupt her. "And Wilson said that I can't touch blood for a while."

Kate looked to Humphrey with wide eyes; she can't believe he will take the initiative to tell her father the truth.

"You are sick? When?" Winston asked. He has not impression of that Humphrey was sick.

"I don't really know..."

"When we are on our way to find Candu, remember?" Kate said. She had realized that they can't hide it forever. Sooner or later, they will know.

"Yes! I can't believe that I forget it." Winston said and show a painful expression. There are too many thing happened these day and too many problem to worried of. The pack united the new laws, Garth's problem, Lilly's problem, rank issue, and what? oh eve was missing.

Winston can really felt headache now. He can't deal with that many things at same time! So he decided to deal with the things he was here for first.

"Let's talk about it later" he look over to Humphrey and Kate.

"So there are something you want us to know?" Kate asked.

Winston stop for seconds to organized the words.

"We are going to have new pack laws and that alpha and omega mate limit will be back." he said

They fall into silence.

"Why?" Kate slowly asked. She had thought about this before. But never expect this will happen that fast. They had just married for two days!

Winston explain the reason to them, not like garth. They both quickly accept it. And that make Winston has a sense of gratified.

So we are going to be separated?" Humphrey asked with bitter face. He can't help but start thinking what will the life to look like without Kate.

Kate has the same thought too she don't want to be separate with Humphrey.

Winston know what are they thinking. Their face was just like they will never be able to see each other again.

"no you won't be separate." he said." but Humphrey will need to become an alpha or..."

"I can be an omega." Kate sudden said.

Winston and Humphrey were frozen to hear what she just said.

"What?" Humphrey yelled out. This is beyond his knowledge about Kate. Kate become an omega? No way!

"I can be an omega, so we can be together, Humphrey" Kate answered.

Winston felt that his head is going to explode.

"No, Kate, you can't do that. This is ridicules!" Winston shout. He won't let this happened. He had groomed Kate to become his successor for a year.

"Why? Dad why I can't be an omega? There are enough alphas in the pack." Kate said she know that Humphrey won't be able to pass the last stage of alpha training.

"Because you are the successor of the pack. How can you lead the pack if you are an omega?" Winston interrogate.

"I don't care. That's not a reason. There are still garth. I am not the only one who can succeed the pack." Kate talk back.

"What the hell are you thinking? Succeed a pack is not a game." Winston was very angry now. He can't understand why they think about their self more than the pack. Is love that important?

"Then you tell me how can we be together? He will never pass the last stage of the training!" ignore Winston's anger, Kate yelled.

"Of course he can, he is born to..." Winston suddenly calm down. He know what's Kate's mean now. The last training was hunting skill. "He can't hunt because he can't touch blood right?"

"Yes dad, you finally get it:" Kate said and make a relief.

"What kind of disease is that? I never heard about it" Winston whispered to himself.

"I don't know either. Wilson didn't talk much about it." Kate heard it. So she answered.

Then they heard a groaning. They look to Humphrey and find out he was now having a very bad looking face.

"What's wrong?" Winston asked.

Humphrey didn't know how to tell them the feeling he had right now. He felt his body was burning. And there are something he don't know growing in his body.

"I think... that mushroom was...poisonous. Because...I don't feel right... now" he said.

* * *

><p>2012-4-25 11:43 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	24. Tony's Chose

Well I had a monthly exam at 5/10, 5/11. So that mean this story is going to stop for a moment. Sorry…

* * *

><p>Tony's Chose<p>

"Faster Lilly, faster!" Garth turned his head and shout. He has to shout or Lilly won't be able to hear him.

They are now chasing a small group of caribou to a corner they chose before. So they can make their kill easily.

"Why... am... I... need to... do this... with you?" Lilly shout back. She is now running beside him, breathing heavily. She didn't remember that she had agreed with this.

"Because I can't do this by myself!" Garth shouted with excitement. He was surprised that Lilly can catch up with him. Yes, she is a little strained but still catch up.

"Are...we there... yet? I... don't... think I can ... stand this." her mind was a mast now. She can see the road in front of her start to waving.

"We are half way there!" Garth answered.

He still didn't know how to tell her about the alpha thing, so he decided to train her under the situation that she don't know he was training her.

They keep running until those caribou was close enough to the corner.

"Stay at the side and watch my move." Garth yelled. This is going to be too dangerous for omega.

Garth run up to the side of the group and bark at them, make them turn right and heading to the corner they pick.

Lilly was now gasped on a rock at the side of the valley. After she recovers, all the thing happened this morning start to coming back to her. That makes her mood go down again. To make the matter worst, she hasn't apologized to Kate yet.

"Wow" she exclaimed when she saw what Garth was doing.

When those caribou found out there is no road ahead anymore. They turn around, run back toward Garth. They hope they can force him back by their number.

"Let's rock!" Garth laughed in excitement. He lower his body to wait they get closer to him. then he jump to one of the caribou's side, heavily clawed it's fast moving ankle make it stumble on to the ground, and jump away head to another target.

"Lilly, help me with that one." Garth shouted before he pinned down another caribou.

"Me? How can I help you with that one?' Lilly ask in panic when she saw that caribou straggling to stand up again.

"Kill it!" Garth answered, he is now trying to bit on the throat of his prey.

Lilly run to the injured caribou. Looking at it, she has no idea what did lead to this situation.

"Quick! Or it is going to run away." a voice called from the top of the valley.

Lilly don't know who is calling, but there comes out an image of Garth's disappointing face because she fail to kill this caribou, and she can't bear to see it.

"Aaaaaa!" she closed her eyes, jump on that caribou, and bit the first things her jaw touches.

* * *

><p>Tony has seen the whole hunting on the edge of the valley. He was pleased to see his son was start to train Lilly, and surprised to Lilly's performance. It is too well for the first hunting.<p>

"It is going to run away!" he shouts when he saw Lilly hesitated when it is the best time to make a kill.

when he think she is not going to make it, Lilly sudden jump up and bit on the center of that caribou's throat.

He runs down to them.

* * *

><p>"Lilly it is ok to let go not. It's dead now." Garth said to Lilly.<p>

Slowly Lilly stand up from the body.

"Did I do that?" she asked with blood wet her front furs.

"Yes, you did a great job." Garth encouraged her and cursed himself in his mind "what the hell are you thinking you idiot? Let an omega to kill a violent struggled caribou? She might get hurt!"

"Oh, Garth I don't believed I actually killed a prey!" Lilly said. She doesn't know how to describe her feeling now. Afraid? Happy? Honor? or excitement?

"Yes how unbelievable." Tony finally gets to the bottom of the valley. "You did a great job, and so did you Garth. How did you train her? It is still day one!" he said with amazed.

"Hey dad." Garth greeted his father. He really wishes that his father wasn't here.

"What is your dad talking about? Training who?" Lilly asked and hide behind Garth's body. She is still afraid of Tony.

"What? She didn't know yet?" Tony was surprised. "Do you know that the mate limit law was coming back and you are going to be train to an alpha by Garth?" he asked Lilly.

"I have never heard that before. Why?" Lilly asked.

"I thought Winston had told you two about it, didn't he?" Tony looked to Garth with a question eyes.

"Yes... he did. But only told me." Garth gave Lilly a sorry eyesight.

"Well I think this is your business." Tony said. "And I am here to tell you that...can we talk in private?" Tony asked and look to Lilly.

Garths looked to Lilly and found out her eyes are filled with distressed.

"No, let's talk here." Garth felt that he was an ass hole. How can he ignore the feeling of Lilly when he planting to trained her secretly? "We are a family now there is nothing we need to hide from anyone."

Tony looked at Garth serious face, and he made a sigh.

"I am going to off my leader duty tomorrow. There can only be one leader in a pack, and that will be Winston" he said.

"WHAT?" they are frizzed when they heard what did Tony said.

"I said I have make a best chose for our pack. Tomorrow I will become a normal retired wolf." He said again. "Now two pack was united. I have nothing to worry."

"But…" Garth was still trying to say something but stopped by Tony's gesture.

"That enough for our talk. Now, I am going to find Winston and discuss about the detail of the new law." He said and left.

* * *

><p>2012-4-28 11:31 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	25. The Reason to Stay

Ok this is the last chapter. I can't make more time on writing this story. Sorry

* * *

><p>The Reason to Stay<p>

Wilson was sit like a statue in front of the healing den. He really doesn't know how to do now. Eve is now lying inside with Candu, Shakey, and salty. And that was a big problem.

I was too reckless, he thought. I shouldn't use that drag on eve. It is designed for human, not for wolf. God knows what will happen to Eve after she wakes up? or she will never wake up.

It is impossible to explain to her who I am, so I have no chose. He fined himself an excuse which makes him feel better.

Why am I staying here? Why can't I just leave this place, like the old time when there are only me, Adam, and Tina?

_**...he is ...gaining to be a mo...**_

Tina's last word rises up in his mind.

"Monster..." he whispered in sorrow. He knows the word Tina wants to say is monster.

She always thinks herself as a monster.

I should be careful with it. He was so regret that he never takes her thought seriously. Because he think himself a monster too. He never expects her thought will lead her to self-destruction.

Wilson looked up to the sky. The sun was about setting, so it is evening now.

"I need to stop that tragedy happened again." he told himself. That's the reason why he stays.

"Wilson!" a call makes him back to earth from his own world. He can recognize that was Winston's voice, the leader of the pack. What is he doing here? Did he know Eve was here? he think nervously. This is the third or fourth time he felt nervous since that lab incident.

"Yes, sir" he reply try to make his voice normal. And then he picks up a sense of his own kind.

It is about that kids. He thought.

Soon he can see Winston and Kate were running to him with Humphrey on Kate's back.

He run up to them and checks the situation of Humphrey.

He was still awake. His whole body was in tension that makes him looks much stronger. That was not a good things.

He put Humphrey on his back.

"What happened? Did he touch blood?" he asked.

"No doctor he just ate a mushroom which we think it is poisonous." Winston answered.

"And he... smells like he is bleeding." Kate added. She didn't know what happened. She can't see any blood come out from his body, but there is still a strong smell of blood.

"Yes, I know, I'll take care about it." Wilson said. For the normal wolf there scenes was just smells like blood.

* * *

><p>"seems that Wilson know what was going on." Kate said.<p>

"Yes he always did." Winston answered.

They are waiting outside of the den. Wilson had just take Humphrey inside.

"Can you let him to tell us about the disease that Humphrey get, dad?" Kate asked, in her thought Wilson will talk if he get an order from Winston.

Winston looks to his daughter for a second and look back to the den.

"I afraid not, Kate. Wilson was not a real member of our pack. I can't order him." he said.

"What did you mean? He wasn't in our pack?" Kate was confused by Winston's answer. How can a wolf stay in their territory if he isn't their pack member?

"We...have a deal." Winston said. "I let him stay in our pack, and he will heal us when we are injured."

"So he is just like an employee?" Kate asked. This the first time she heard this kind of things.

"Yes, something likes that. So I can't order him. Sorry" Winston stands up and said.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked and stands up too.

"I am going to find tony. We still have things to discuss." he said. "Think about the training things I told you. I will figure out a way for Humphrey. And forget about the thought of being an omega. It will never happened." he said and walked away.

* * *

><p>"What happened...to me." Humphrey asked between his teeth.<p>

They are now in the operation room of the healing den. This place was bright up by the same thing he saw at the recovery room.

"Stop asking now. Just focuses on fighting it" Wilson told him. He is now tiding Humphreys four feet with rope.

"Do you know what that is?" Humphrey was surprised that Wilson knows about what was he facing.

"Yes, a desire to kill, and destroy." Wilson answered. Then he put more rope on Humphrey. "It is starting now; the poison of the mushroom had activated the defense system of the virus. And triggered the scorned stage..." Wilson starts to talk to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Humphrey was going to lose it.

"Just shut up, I will tell you after this break out." Winston said this is the first time he use a rude word after he was here.

* * *

><p>Kate can felt her hip was in pain now. She already sits at here for four hours. She can hear scream of Humphrey come out from the den. That not a big matter, but for her worried, those screams are not like caused by pain. It sounds more like violence and madness.<p>

She felt horrible to hear that. That's all because of her. If she didn't comes up a stupid mushroom idea. This won't be happened.

When she decided to go into the den and find out what was going on, Wilson come out.

"What happened to him?" she asked worried.

"Not need to worry; it is just because the drag I used will make his belly extremely hurt." Wilson lied.

"Really?" then when will he be ok?" Kate asked. She didn't doubt that explanation.

"Not today, come back tomorrow. And remember bring some caribou meet." Wilson said.

"Why?" Kate thought Humphrey can't touch blood.

"Because I am going to teach you two how to use fire to cook thing." he said and turns back to his den. he won't let them eat this weird things anymore.

* * *

><p>2012-5-1 10:51 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	26. Dream World

I am back! My exam ended yesterday, and I think I am doing very well on it. Ok this is a short and important chapter. I decided to update it first. There will be a long chapter tomorrow (without accident).

_**And about my questionnaire can anyone please answer some of them?**_ I am **_not_** going to say something like: "no review no update" But please answer some! It means a lot to me!

* * *

><p>Dream World<p>

Humphrey slowly stands up from the ground. He was at a center of a big, open, and endless plain. He doesn't know how he gets here. And for his worried, he has a feeling that this has happened before. He looks to the horizon and find out that the sky was red.

"Ah~" he yelp in pain when he saw that sky. There was something run into his mind, make his head felt like is going to exploded.

The red sky, the valley the hostile wolf, attack, combat skill, and...bleeding Kate.

"No! How can I forget those things?" he said to himself. "I must be in a dream."

He looked around the plain, prepared to been attack.

This place was empty and silence, there are nothing but grass, but Humphrey knows those wolf will suddenly appeared.

"I can't do this anymore. This isn't right!" suddenly he heard a female's voice came from behind him.

Three wolves were running toward him two male one female. Humphrey turns around and goes into the defense position.

those wolves' fur were all are based in light red only a few place were covered by different colored fur, but these are not what make Humphrey to be alert. The reason why he was tensed is that those wolves' paws, jaw and most parts of their body were covered with dry blood. Humphrey knows that are not their own blood.

Despite he was confused about the word that female wolf had said he still has the feeling of dangerous.

With the combat skill he "gets" from the last dream, Humphrey was ready to counter their attacks. As long as they are close enough he jump on the male wolf who led the group. He decided to start the attack.

Then he just goes through him and land on the ground.

"What?" he turns around. Those wolves were still running, like nothing had happened.

"Why can't I touch them?" Humphrey asked. He put his paw on a grass try to pull it, but just like what happened to those wolves his paw pass through that grass.

"It is just a dream. Everything can happened in a dream." he comfort himself.

"I am sorry, but this is how we live. " the leading wolf turn back his head, talk to that female.

"But they are innocent... how can you stand this...I...I..." the female wolf said with sob. "We are murder, Wilson!"

So they just kill some wolf, Humphrey think. He decide to catch up with them, if this is just a dream what can he worried about? And he was curious about that wolf named Wilson. Did he has anything relate to the Wilson he know?

"We are not murder!" that Wilson stop and shout to that female. "We...are just predator..." he said.

"Then why..." that female asked. She and another male wolf stop too.

"You know why...Tina, we are..." another male wolf said. Humphrey doesn't know his name.

"I know that for two years." Tina interrupts him. "I mean why we have to pick them. They are mother and kids." she asked with tear.

"We need to go back to the pack before they noticed we are gone. Those wolves...just unlucky." that Winston said.

"But...I..." Tina was still trying to say something.

"You ENJOYED when you killed them and feed their blood!" Wilson yelled.

They fall in to silence.

Humphrey was shock to hear there talk, they are monster!

"This is what we are. So these kinds of conversation are not necessary in the future." Wilson said.

And he starts to run again. With that male wolf followed him.

Humphrey walks to Tina's side. She is now crying and tries not to making sounds.

Humphrey can't believe a girl like Tina can be a heartless killer, there must be a reason.

"I don't know what happened. But I believed that you didn't mean to do it." Humphrey talks to her, he knows she can't hear him but he can't help but want to comfort her.

"I know wolf some time do thing they don't want. Like I had ...done..." Humphrey was surprised to see that Tina raised her head and looked at him all of her tears were gone.

"You will understand that soon. You will understand the feeling that want to kill." she talk to Humphrey with an evil smile.

"How can you see me?" Humphrey yelled. He also has been scared by the things she told him.

"Of course I can see you. This is my memory. Like what I said you soon will be known about the life of blood, my son."

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>2012-5-12 5:41 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	27. He is Dangerous!

This is the long chapter I promised. (Ok... not that long I expected but it is long enough I think.)

I get a review of my question. And yes I do think I was doing too over on Lilly and Garth. I just want to show you that they are under a big pressure. But I think it just lost control. So! I decided to give them a reason. What will happened when a playful funny omega female go in h_a_? (or _e_t. sorry this is a T rated story.)

And about the lemon you want. I decided to put it out to an independent book. Like the way authors used in Rio archive like: "Falling in Love" and "Falling In Love: Deleted Scene" so everyone can read my story. If you don't like animal having XXX things than you can just read the normal story. I later will update a data file witch was about the new setting about the story.

OH! i am going to change the update frequency. you know what? i am going to be busy soon so i can't update every two days. maybe two a week. sorry

* * *

><p>He is Dangerous!<p>

Humphrey opened his eyes. He can feel that he is laying on a cold rock.

"Aw...that's heart." he has a terrible headache now, and he can feel the something on every single cell of his body.

he tried to stand up to find out what time is it and how long has he been in coma, he can't remember the thing before or after he has been take to healing den.

Slowly Humphrey stands up from the rock, but due to his unclear mind, he hit his head to the top of the den.

"Ah~~" he fall from the ground and hit on a pile of something.

He quickly jumps up and noticed that was a bundle of rope which he remembers Wilson has used to tie him on that rock.

"Seems like I am ok to go now." Humphrey thought, because he saw that he was untied by someone. He slowly walks to the entrance of the den. He wants to know what time is it.

Wait a minute! I think I can go to check up Shakey and salty first! He can believed that he have come to see them before. They are his friend!

There are too many things had happened. He found himself an excuse. And head to the den where he remember they were stay in.

"Ya. Too many things have happened." he thought again.

As soon as he step in the den with a cool light system, he noticed that there are only one wolf was in there. From that wolf's body form, he knows that was Candu.

"What happened to him?" Humphrey tried to remember did Kate have told me about this, but he felt his memories were in a mast now. It felt like something important has been forgot, he really don't like this feeling. It is like that his mind was controlled by someone else.

After he was sure that there are no other wolf except Candu was in this den, he walk out.

Outside the den, Humphrey can tell it is morning now, because the sun has just risen from the east.

"Hum... I think I need to find a pound or a river now." he thought, he can small there are sense of blood come out of his body.

"Oh no, where am I now?" he was surprised that he can't remember anything about the healing den. He can remember the location of everything else in jasper, but he just can't remember the location of the healing den. So he doesn't know where he was now.

"There must be something happened to Me." he picks a direction and start to walk, see who or what he will meet first.

* * *

><p>Wilson walks into the healing den and directly head to the operation room. eve has awaked yesterday so after he make sure she didn't have any serious problem but a little headache and didn't remember the Cerberus things, he send her back and tell Winston a story about eve hit her head at the river side.<p>

When he walk into the operation den, he immediately small the sense of his own kind. That was dangerous for him and all the other wolves in the pack.

He immediately walks outside and goes to the recovery den with a pound in it.

"This was bad. He do go into the second stage of the body molt." he thought and fill himself with water again. This is the way he found out many years ago. If his stomach was full then the blood thirst will be weak enough to control and he will not transform to the Cerberus pattern.

After that he walk back to the den and find out the rock where he put Humphrey was empty.

"That's not good." despite he think Humphrey may be able to control him, he still don't think it is a good idea to let him running around out there.

* * *

><p>"Kate, Lilly, salty, Shakey, Winston, Garth, Eve, Tina, Adam... no! No! NO!" Humphrey was organizing his memory, but soon he knows that was not easy. They are two names keep pop out.<p>

"Who are Tina and Adam?" Humphrey can't remember there are wolf named Tina or Adam in the pack.

"Kate Salty Lilly Winston Hutch..." he keeps counting the name he do remember. Until he can heard the sound of the river.

"Wow"

He can remember the location of the healing den after he heard the river's sound. It just there is someone open a door for him.

"That's felt strange!" he said.

"What felt strange." a sweet female voice raise from his side. Then a comparatively emaciated wolf with white fur jump out.

"Humphrey?" she asked. When she saw his face. "I thought you are still in the healing...wow what did he do to you? You changed a lot."

"You are...Lilly right?" Humphrey asked. He don't really trust his memory now.

"Of course I am why you just sounds like mom? Did you have some memory problems too?" Lilly asked.

They are now walking together to the river.

"Well, yes I do have some memory problem." he admit. "Why did you mean I changed a lot? And what happened to eve?"

"Hum... it is hard to tell. It's just a feeling. Well, you do look stronger at last." Lilly answered. "And about mom, Wilson said he found her unconsciousness at the side of the river. He say she get some impact on her head so she lost some of her memory." Lilly said.

"Wilson?" Humphrey felt there was something occurs to him when he heard the name. But when he want to catch it. It was already gone.

"Yes, Wilson the 'doctor' wolf. He take care of you for these three days, remember?" Lilly said.

"Ya you are right." Humphrey said. "Wait, you mean I had been unconscious for three days?"

"It actually is two and a half." Lilly answered.

"Right, so has there anything happened in this day?" Humphrey asked. He was surprised that he can't feel hungry, the only things he can feel is a little thirsty.

"You got the point. There things do changed a lot in this day." Lilly said. "The pack has fully united. The den area were moved to a bigger place, the hunting team were been reformed, and so as patrol team. Oh yes! Tony has retired, so dad and mom were the only two pack leaders now." Lilly answered.

"It do happened a lot of things." Humphrey agreed. Tony was retired? Really?

Then they fall in to silence.

Humphrey really don't like this mood. It feel very embarrass to find out there are nothing to say between him and Lilly. So he pick a topic.

"So what happened after that day you...get make." he asked and regret. This definitely isn't a good topic.

"Good, I think I just over reacted that day." Lilly answered. "We actually go hunting in the afternoon of that day."

"You do? How is it felt to go hunting?" Humphrey was surprised that garth will bring Lilly to go hunting. He thought that was dangerous for omega...

"Oh! He is training you. So it's true? We are really going to be an alpha?" Humphrey suddenly realized that Garth was training Lilly and remember the things Winston told him.

"Yes, and after I had a bath I will be trained by my dad." Lilly said. Her face turn down when she say it.

"Wait wait wait. I thought garth was the one who is going to train you!" Humphrey was confused.

"We...have a fight." Lilly said.

"Oh"

Humphrey know it is not a good idea to ask what happened.

"I am sorry." Humphrey apologized when he saw Lilly's face.

"No need to say sorry. It is all my problem. I am acting really weird in these days." Lilly said.

"I see. But that's because you are under a great pressure." Humphrey said.

"I know I am wrong. I had misunderstood the pack. They don't hate me. Happy?" Lilly suddenly blow up.

"Stop shouting at me!" Humphrey yelled back, he can feel that weird emotion again. This time, it is anger.

They looked to each other angrily, and Lilly apologized.

"Sorry Humphrey. I can't really control my emotion now." Lilly said with sorrow.

"Me too." Humphrey said. He still can feel that anger now. But he think he can control it. "Let's cool down in the river. He said."

* * *

><p>"Have you see Humphrey?" Wilson was in the main den now. This new den was located at the center of the new den area.<p>

"No, isn't he supposed to be in the healing den?" Winston was surprised to see Wilson lost his steady like this.

"Then where is your daughter now?" Wilson ignore Winston's question.

"Watch your manner, doctor." hutch shout.

"No hutch it is ok." Winston stop hutch. "Kate is working on something I don't know in her and Humphrey's den. Now can you please tell me what happened?

"Humphrey was missing. And I think he is extremely dangerous now." Wilson told win son, now is not a good time to hiding things.

"You say he is in dangerous now?" Winston asked.

"No! I said he IS dangerous now." Wilson put the emphasis on the word "is".

* * *

><p>2012-5-13 9:41 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	28. That's Something You Won't Want to Know

I know this is short but I really don't know how to separate the resent chapter. and I am working on the next chapter of "A Thousands Winds" and a longer chapter of this story. So they are two or three more chapter this week. One for "A Thousands Winds" the others for this story.

* * *

><p>That's Something You Will Never Want to Know<p>

"Remember never ever have a contact with him just watch him and report to Me." after understand what was Wilson's mean Winston immediately send out a group of alpha to find Humphrey

"So can you now tell me what happened to Humphrey? We are along now." Winston asked.

"I used a kind of drag..." Wilson tried to cover up the truth by the same way he used on Kate.

"No! Please stop. You are a good healer, or in your word doctor." Winston interrupted him. "But you are not a god liar." he walked to Wilson's front.

"What's your means? Are you questioning me?" Wilson said slowly, he knows this won't be easy.

"I am not a professional healer. So I can't tell that you are right or wrong, but I think I am a good observer." Winston said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Wilson said with calm face.

"There is something else in your eyes, Wilson. I already noticed that yesterday when you bring Eve back. You changed, Wilson. Can't you feel that yourself? I don't think you will run into my den and yelling questions a week before." Winston told him, and he was not surprised to see that his face changed when he heard that.

"So? That didn't mean anything." Wilson stands up and walks out the den."

"What happened? What are you hiding?" Winston catches up with him. He doesn't want to lose Wilson.

"You had promised me you won't inquire my privacy." Wilson refused to answer.

"Yes, I did promise you. But I am asking about Humphrey now." Winston explained.

"There are no different!" Wilson stops and turns back. "His..." he just know what he had said.

"So...you know his parents?" Winston knew that the changes of Wilson have something to do with Humphrey. But he has never expected to hear this.

They keep silence for a minute, then Wilson start to talk.

"I will leave after this incident." after that he turns around and keeps walking.

After Winston realized what had Wilson just said he run to his front and block the way.

"Please tell me what's happened I am trying to help. I have never asking you to leave?" Winston said. Though he knows there was something wrong with Humphrey's parent. He still doesn't want to see him leave.

"You just need to know your pack will be safe after we leave!" Wilson said

"What's your mean 'we'?" Winston noticed what word Wilson was using.

"'we' are Humphrey and I, ok?" Wilson answered.

"Why?" Winston knows that he can't let Humphrey leave or he can't image what will happen to Kate.

"Quit asking please! Why are you so care about us? That's something that you don't want to know." Wilson yelled.

"I want to know, because I recognized him as my son and you are a respectable doctor." Winston answered. He wasn't anger about been shouted. He knows Wilson is going to say out the truth.

Wilson was shock to hear that, he never think of he will be a "respectable doctor". He is a monster and will always be one.

"Please don't push me. That was very ugly." he finally begs weekly.

"I don't care how ugly it will be. I just want to know." suddenly a female voice said.

They both look to the source of the voice. It is a golden tan fur female wolf with beautiful amber eyes.

"Kate, why are you here?" Winston asked.

"I just pass by and hear your talk." she answered. "What was that? Answer me! Doctor" she than turn to Wilson and question him.

Wilson looked at them. He knows that this time he can't hide it anymore.

"Ok, ok, but promised me you will be keeping calm after I told you what had happened." He said.

Maybe, maybe this time I can find myself a pack. He thought.

* * *

><p>2012-5-18 10:12 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	29. Do You Still Want Me?

Second chapter. I am tired. So it may be some mistake and hard to understand. Sorry tomorrow I will try to fix it.

* * *

><p>Do You Still Want Me?<p>

"This is not making any sense!" Wilson exclaimed, and shouts to two pups in front of him.

They just run out from the wreckage of his research center. He was fours by the things happened on him. His entire experiment data are gone, his lab was a wreckage now, his two students were died, but none of those were the worst, the most thing that's hard to accept is after he wake up, he find out that he has become a wolf now.

"What the hell is going on?" he shout to those two pups again. If he was still a human, he will be very excited to know that those pups were still alive. But now, it means nothing to him. He has been transformed into a wolf what can he expect more?"

* * *

><p>"So you mean you are from human's world?" Winston asked.<p>

Wilson had just told them about where he and Humphrey's parents came from. Of course he didn't mention that he was a human.

"Yes we escaped from a laboratory." Wilson admits.

"So? What was that matter with Humphrey?" Kate questioned. She thought that Wilson is going to cover up something by using weird phrase.

"Be patience. I am going to explain now." Wilson stops her. "Human like to study or do research on everything's. And laboratory is the place where they do the experiments. To prove their hypotheses are right or wrong."

"They studied you right?" Winston seems had got the point.

"No they put... the things they studied on us." Wilson corrected him.

"I still can't see that was something related to Humphrey. You are talking about yourself all the time." Kate said. She really doesn't have patience on these things.

"That's a kind of virus." Wilson quickly answered. "And that was the beginning of everything."

Really...the beginning of everything's. He thought.

* * *

><p>"Dad what was going on?" Tina asked with panic.<p>

"I told you not to call me dad. I am not your father." Wilson yelled. And turn back to Adam. There was something wrong with him.

This is already the second summer they had underwent after they escaped from the research center. Two pups were now grown-up to an adult wolf. Wilson named them after his students' name: Adam and Tina. They had found a pack that was willing to accept them, and had learned everything that a wolf should know from that pack.

Everything is peace and normal. And that's the reason why Wilson will forget the dangerous of the virus in their body.

Honestly Wilson had never forgotten the existence of the virus but he does forget what had happened to those rates he used to do experiment.

Adam was now struggling on the ground. His furs had been changed in to red and his body became bigger and stronger. There is a sense of blood start to spread out from his body.

"Run!" Wilson runs out of their den with Tina after him.

* * *

><p>"What happened next is...Adam as Humphrey's father...had...killed the entire member in that pack. Not one can stop him." Wilson said coolly. "That virus will make wolf stronger faster and violence. They will not able to control themself during the first years after it start to effect."<p>

"So that was what Humphrey going to become right?" Kate asked hardly. She felt sick when Wilson had described what will happen on the wolf that gets infected.

"Yes, and that's what I am Sorry." Wilson said.

"No..." Kate said quietly.

"So do you still want me? Sir?" he turns to Winston.

Winston turn his head to Kate, found out she was sluggish now so he turn back to Wilson.

"Can you control yourself?" he asked.

"What? Are you mad? I just told you what we are. We are dangerous!" Wilson can't believe what he heard from Winston. "Do you know what my number? Do you know how many wolves did I kill? Do you know what's in front of you?" Wilson shouts!

"Yes, I know the number, eleven. That's the life you safe after you arrived." Winston said and walks up to Wilson "I don't know your past. Wilson, and we just meet for two years. But I can see you didn't consider saving people was a job. You see it as a duty of life your eyes had tell me everything when the first time I meet you."

"Seems like you still didn't get the picture." Wilson said. He was moved by what Winston had said, but he knows he can't stay or everyone's life was in danger. He felt studied to hope that he can find a pack. He should know that earlier that his kinds can never find themself a pack.

"No, I know you. Wilson" Winston said. He know keep him was very risky, but he already recognized Wilson as a pack member. For Winston it is nothing different from a family member. And a family means that no one will be abandons.

"Everyone who knows me was died!" Wilson shouts. He was surprised that everything Winston said was right. Sometimes thing will change without anyone noticed it. In the beginning he treats wolves because he needs a reason to let other pack want him. But with the time pass by he changed.

"Then that why you need to find someone else!" Winston said.

Wilson calm down and look at Winston.

"You want me to take care of Humphrey right?" he asked.

"Thank you doctor." Winston said with smile.

"I can't promise anything." Wilson finally agreed.

"Can I ask a question?"

Winston and Wilson turn to Kate.

"Yes of course, one more question won't make any different." Wilson reply.

"Can I still be with him?" Kate asked.

"This is hard to tell. You can still see him but..."

"Ok ok I understand. That is enough for me" Kate quickly said.

They fell into silence.

"I think we should go back to the main den and wait for report." Winston said and breaks the weird atmosphere they had.

"What report?" Kate asked. She was practicing how to cook in her and Humphrey's new den. So she really has missed a lot.

"Will Humphrey was awaked and missing me afraid that he will do something he will be regret. So..." Wilson explained.

"So I send a group of alpha to find him." Winston completes the sentence for Wilson.

"Oh no Humphrey!" Kate cried and run back to the main den.

"I will be right behind you." Wilson told Winston.

"Ok" Winston was glad to see Wilson was agreed to stay. He starts to run back.

I am the one who will be going to regret. Wilson thought.

* * *

><p>2012-5-19 9:56 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	30. Wrong Time, Wrong Wolf

This is the first time I update my story in school. So I don't have time to fix it.

* * *

><p>Wrong Time, Wrong Wolf<p>

"Much better now?" Humphrey asked. He is trying to wash that smell away, but it is not that easy. No matter how hard he washed his body that smells always exist.

"Ya, sorry for yelling at you. I am not really normal for these days." Lilly said. She is washing herself too.

"I know everyone can see that. But I can understand your feeling. There are a lot weird things happened on me too. Oh! And sorry for yelling at you." Humphrey reply.

"That's ok." Lilly said and turned around. She was curious about what was Humphrey doing cause she keeps hearing a lot of splash form his direction. She burst when she saw Humphrey's silly movement.

"What are you laughing?" Humphrey asked. He is now scratching his back on a stone in the river.

"You! What are you doing? Humphrey?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing just trying to clean myself." Humphrey answered. He jumps back to the river and start to smell him.

"Well that's much like you." Lilly smiled.

"What's your mean?" Humphrey asked. He still can smell that sense of blood.

"Hum... don't you notice that you stop telling jokes?" Lilly make an example. She knows she really have no rights to say that, because she is the one who act the most different.

"Oh...maybe...it just because I was too busy this day." he said with worried. Am I really changing? He asked himself.

They looked to each other fall into silence again.

"You really don't want to talk with me, don't you?" Lilly asked. She can clearly feel that there is something happened to Humphrey. Maybe it is about Kate. She guesses.

"No! Of course not. I...I..." Humphrey quickly said, he don't want to make Lilly feel upset again. "I am wondering will you do me a fever?" there is an idea quickly come up to his mind, but soon he regret this is too intimate for friends.

"Well what was it." Lilly asked. She didn't mean to ask that hurt feelings question, so now she wants to make up.

"Oh never mind. It is a bad idea." Humphrey refused.

"Why? It that because of me?" Lilly asked. Her heart aches a little when she heard that. Seems she hasn't really walked out from the incident happened three days ago.

"Ah...it is a little...hum...privet. Do you really want to know?" Humphrey asked. He really think himself was a fool now. Why am I asked her?

"yes." a simply answered.

"Well... can you smell me?" he said. This is really weird and intimate request for friends

"Oh! Sure." Lilly agreed confusedly.

She walks up to Humphrey and start to smell him. This feels very weird to smell another male wolf that close.

"Did you smell anything's?" Humphrey asked. He is now trying very hard to not touch Lilly's body.

"No... Nothing but your smell." Lilly said.

"That's weird...I still can smell blood on my fur." Humphrey said. Without thinking he turns his head to check it out.

Then his nose accidentally touched Lilly's.

"Oh I am sorry." he quickly turns around and blushed.

"No! No, I am sorry." Lilly blush too. She froze at the position when their nose touches. So she is still very close to Humphrey.

"I think this is good enough, thank you Lilly." after a moment Humphrey said. His voice was shaking.

"Oh I am sorry.' Lilly apologized again and pull back. Her mind was a mast now.

"That's ok..." Humphrey said. He lowers his head and closes his eyes. His body starts to shake too.

"Humphrey?" Lilly had noticed what had happened to Humphrey. "Are you ok?"

Humphrey didn't answer, but soon his body slowly stops shaking. Finally he raises his head. When Lilly look to his face, she was shocked to see there were a lots of bloodshot in his eyes.

"What happened? Is that because me?" Lilly asked in panic.

"I...don't know." Humphrey answered tiredly. He just had a terrible thought at that time. He wants to kill Lilly and drink her blood. "I just...want...to...no. I am fined now. He said. No matter what cause that thought. It has gone.

"Well I think you should to find Wilson." Lilly said. She can tell this is really bad.

"I don't think so!" an unknown voice suddenly said.

Humphrey and Lilly immediately turn their head to the source of that voice.

It is a black and white wolf, who stands at another side of the river, smiling at them evilly.

Both Humphrey and Lilly jump back to the ground from the river.

"Well well well, let see who did we get here?" that wolf said. His voice was full of playful and fun, like he is playing a game.

"An alpha" he said to Humphrey. "And an omega" he turn to Lilly.

"Who are you why are you doing at our territory? And I am not an alpha." Humphrey questioned him.

"What? Are you trying to fool me?" that wolf suddenly shout. "Do you think I can't differentiate alpha and omega?"

Then he starts to laugh.

"Oh I get it this is a trap isn't it?" He asked. "You told me you are not an alpha so I will not be wary about you. Then you can surprisingly attack me right? But I am not that stupid. So give up!"

"What's wrong with him?" Lilly asked Humphrey.

"I don't know. For me he looks like a mental." Humphrey answered. Despite he was very tired now. He still has to look strong in front of other packs wolf.

"Hey! Stop chatting when I am talking!" that wolf was pissed off again. That make Humphrey and Lilly felt more nerves and wary.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our territory?" Humphrey asked again.

"Oh, I am sorry to forget introduce myself. How impolite is that?" that wolf said with a shameful face.

"But my name wasn't important for you, so let's talk about something else." that wolf said, Smiling evilly again.

"I don't feel right about this." Lilly said. And when she was about to howl for help, a wolf jump on her from her back pined her to the ground and step on her muzzle. Make her can only make some moan of pain.

"Lilly!" Humphrey shout but was soon stopped by been knocking to the ground.

"You don't want to make that much noises." that wolf said. He has already crossed the river, now standing in front of a group of wolves.

Humphrey slowly sand up from the ground. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hurt too been knock down by others.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouts. After been attack, that weird feeling was start to grow again.

"What make you so tired? alpha." that leader asked. It is clear to see that his leader of them. "Did you two have just done something...hum...intense? You know what I means right?"

He walk to Lilly who was still been pinned on the ground. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Wow! I think I smell something interesting." he laughed.

"Let her go, and leave!" Humphreys body start to shaking again.

"Shut up." that leader celled to Humphrey. Then a black wolf run up to Humphrey and knocks him to the ground and starts to kick his ribs. Just like what Garth had done to Candu this is one of the most painful ways to hurt someone.

While Humphrey was been kicked, that leader turn back to Lilly.

"You are in heat right? Sweaty?" He asked, looking at Lilly with obscenity eyes

* * *

><p>"Winston, sir!"<p>

When Winston, Kate, and Wilson get back to the new main den, Hutch has reach there at the same time.

"What was it? Did you find him?" Winston asked.

"Yes sir he is at the river side." Hutch answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find him." Kate said. She was very worried about Humphrey.

"But we have a problem. Sir." Hutch said."Humphrey is with Lilly and surrounded by about fifteen hostel wolves."

"Then how did you do about it?" Wilson quickly asked.

"Well, we just watch them from distant, cause we have an order not to contact with him." Though was not very happy to be questioned by a wolf whose rank was lower than him. Hutch still answered that question.

"Good, now call back your men and let them call back all the wolves out there." Wilson ordered. This is the first time he gives an order since Adam and Tina was died.

"Why I need..."

"Do what he had said." Winston interrupted Hutch's complaint. "And from now on his word is my word. Understand?"

"But...yes sir." Hutch was still want to say something but give up.

"And go find Eve and bring her back here. Make sure she don't know about Lilly was in this." Winston ordered. He doesn't want to have anymore troubles.

Then Kate, Wilson, and he start to run to the river side.

* * *

><p>2012-5-22 12:51 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	31. The Pack, the Priority

Hi I am back. This is the second chapter for this week there may be another one tomorrow. And about my another story _"A Thousand Winds"_ I have to say sorry because I really can't do two story at the same time. So I will work on it after the book one of this story was finish. Actually it is coming to the end of book one (90% complete). And after I finished"A Thousand Winds" and complete the rework of book one(already started), then there will be the book two. Which might be in the mid of the July (without accident).

_ And tell me do how long do you wish "A Thousand Winds" will be_. Because I have one long and one short story line for it both I think was good. **_So tell me which one you want or I will not be able to start it. (I need at least five people to tell Me. sand me PM. And if you chose the long one. It will delay the day of life of blood book two)_**

Oh! and next book is called: **_Life of blood: The Cold Fangs_**

* * *

><p>The Pack, the Priority<p>

(THE A.N. WAS IMPORTANT! SO PLEASE READ IT!)

"Father!" Garth yelled to Tony who was looking down to the territory from the top of the howling rock.

"Yes, Garth what was it?" he asked. Then walk down from the howling rock. "I thought you are on your duty now."

"Winston has an order. He wants all of the wolf out there get back to the den area now." Garth said seems that hutch didn't tell the truth. That order actually was from Wilson.

Tony keep silence for a moment, then he slowly stand up and start to walk back.

"What happened? Is that an emergency?" he asked.

"I don't know the detail. Hutch was hurry." Garth said he know his father still haven't used to been given order. After all he was the one who gave the order.

"Father..." Garth catches up with his father, trying to say something.

"I know what you want to say." Tony stops him. "I am not regret about my decision. It is... I afraid it is the most correct decision I had ever made." he said.

"But... I don't understand" Garth was confused about his father's resent behavior. After announced the pack about his retirement, his father had almost spent his all day at the top of the howling rock, not talking to anybody else. He thought his father was losing about it.

"Do you know what was the most important task for a pack leader?" he turns around and asked Garth seriously.

"To... protect your pack?" Garth answered, but not that sure.

"Yes...part of. You are half correct." Tony sat down. "You want to know why I...retired early right?"

"Yes father." Garth answered, and sat down too.

"Like what I said I am doing the best things for my pack." Tony said slowly "because I think Winston knows the simplest and the most correct answer to the question I had asked you."

"I still don't get it." seems it is still too hard for Garth. "What was the answer?"

Tony looks to Garth for a moment and asked.

"Do you know why I chose western pack as a target at that time?"

"Well...no I was a pup that time." Garth answered.

"Yes...yes... how can I forget?" Tony murmured to himself. "The reason I chose it is because Winston's father had just dead that time." Tony said. "And most of the alphas of western pack had left jasper. So we were out of number to them that time."

"What? Why I haven't heard about this?" Garth was surprised about the information he had got.

"It is an open secret so they won't talk about it." Tony answered.

"Then why those alpha left?" Garth changes a question.

"I don't know. It is hard to tell. But I guess that's because they think Winston was not...good enough to lead them." Tony answered. He believed this is the answer, or at least one of the answers.

"And we almost attacked them." Tony added.

"I know this." Garth said. "But Winston come to you and bring up the idea of unite the pack." he had heard about this.

"Yes, you get the point. Unite the pack. I have never heard about it before." he said. "In the beginning I thought he was playing a trick or only drawing the time." he stands up and keeps walking. "So I asked for a more reliable promised..."

"So that's why I need to marry Kate!" Garth interrupted his father. But when he had realized what he had done. He looks to his father with panic. He was really afraid of him.

"That's the promise I got." Tony continued, didn't show any anger or unhappy emotion, like he hasn't been interrupted. "When he told me that Kate was missing a month ago. Do you know what did I feel?"

"You must think that he was fooling you." Garth answered carefully.

"Yes, but later I found that I was wrong." he said "I was wrong on everything."

Garth was confused again. He does know these must have something to do with his father's decision. But he can't see there is anything in common between them. Any what was his father's mean about been wrong?

"I have think much and deep these days." Tony said. "And the more I think, the more I know how right my decision was."

Garth walk to his father's side, wait for him to explain.

"At the beginning I give up my leadership is because Winston is younger than and as wise as me." Tony said. "The reason was very simple. Latter, you know my alphas have come to me tried to persuade me not to do it. They told me a lot of reason why I should stay, but one of them had attracted my attention, and strengthens my determination."

"What was it fathered?" Garth asked. He doesn't even know other wolves in eastern pack have went to see his father.

"Including you there were five conflicts had happened between in these days." Tony didn't answered directly. "Four of them were fighting and one argument." Tony stops and turns around to Garth. "Our wolf won all of the four fighting. Does that mean anything to you?" he questioned.

"Is that mean their combat ability was very bad?" Garth asked.

"Yes, that's what my alpha has told me. And it was proved by the result of those four fighting." Tony answered. "Then I start to wonder why Winston's alpha was that weak and why he still want to unite the pack. He may lost his leadership."

"I don't know the answer of the first question" Garth shakes his head. "But I think I know the second one. Maybe that's because he has no chose? Maybe he just wants to keep his pack safe."

"Exactly! Then now tell me. how many pack leaders will do the same decision like him?" Tony was glad that Garth can see that reason.

"A lot I think." Garth said. He thinks this is easy to choose.

"No Garth, I afraid that none of them will do the same things. At least I won't. I will not let anything to threaten my position, I will chose to fight. Once you know the test of the authority, it is very hard to live without it. Do you understand?"

Garth felt there is something hit into his mind. He can't feel that why it is hard to give up authority, because his father just did it three days ago.

"Then why those Winston's alphas were not good at fighting?" Garth asked.

Tony knows that his son hasn't got the picture yet.

"About that I had ask hutch one day ago. And the answer...is Winston canceled most of the fighting training and replaced them with hunting training. Only a few of them has extra combat training." Tony answered. "And that why those alpha left jasper."

"Why did he do that? Doesn't he know that it is very dangerous?"

"Do you really think he doesn't know? Of course he knows! But he still did it. Why? That's because he had realized that foods are every things!" Tony said inflammatory. "'home can be moved, wound can be recovered, but life can only have once.' that's what he had said at that time. So do you understand now, Garth? Do you understand now why he was better than me?"

Garth shakes his head.

"Always put the pack at the first place! Everything else including you was secondary!" Tony yelled.

"Sorry father, it was too hard for me." Garth apologized. He still don't think it has any different between protect the pack.

Tony stares at Garth for a moment. Than he calm down. "I understand, after all you are still too young." Tony said. "And..."

"No!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

A scream come from the river. And...

"Lilly!" Garth yelled. He runs to the river as fast as he can.

* * *

><p>When Garth arrived all he can see is a black and white wolf is kicking his mate.<p>

"I told you to shut up! Bitch!" he swears. "I think I need to teach you a lesson before I fuck you!"

Garth felt that there is something blow up in his mind, but when he just about to jump on him. His father stopped him.

"Stop! Garth. Don't let anger cover your eyes!" Tony warned.

"But he is hurting her!" Garth yelled to his father quietly. He doesn't want to attract that wolf's attention.

"Look! They are out..."Tony stop when he saw that black and white wolf.

Garth didn't noticed his father has stop talking. He starts to observing those wolves carefully. He had saw fourteen of them, and to his surprised he saw Humphrey was laying on the ground next to Lilly, not moving.

"What was he doing there?" he asked.

"Yes, what was Jackman doing there?" his father said, staring at that wolf who is kicking Lilly.

"What? You know..." Garth was just about to asked.

"Do you remember those alpha left jasper?" Tony interrupts him. "Jackman was the leader of those wolves."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>This chapter was a little boring. I know it is not really necessary to the whole story, but I still want to explain why Tony give up his authority.<span>_**

2012-5-26 10:47 pm time zone = +8


	32. The Changes

Sorry for not update for a week. I get some trouble writing this chapter. and this chapter will be the first update for this week. This story has become much more harder to write now. Especially for Humphrey's changing part. The last chapter was a mast so I will try to do something. Hope when I read this chapter again tomorrow, I won't think this is a mast too then. Sorry again, I don't know what had happened to me.

* * *

><p>The Changes<p>

"Oh! You don't know?" Jackman said with a big smile on his face. "So your mommy didn't tell you what will happened to you when you are two."

Lilly can't say anything because her muzzle was been press on the ground. But from her eyes, Jackman can see that she really don't know she was in heat.

"Well then, do you know what my favorite game is? That's called 'rape and raise'." he said. "Do you know how it works? I rape you and you raise my pups. How excited is it?" he laughs loud. "I like to see their hatted faces when they breast-feed my pups."

Then he walks to the back of Lilly.

Lilly looking at him with fear she turning her eyes try to find some help, but the only one she can found was Humphrey who was now twitching on the ground not far from her. Then she felt that the pressure on her muzzle has decries a little, because the one who was pressing her was moving space for that black and white wolf. She suddenly pulls back her muzzle and scream as loud as she can.

"NO~. ~.STOP~.~"

* * *

><p>Not far away from the river three wolves was running in their top speed. Winston in front Kate in the middle and Wilson at the back.<p>

"NO~. ~.~.~ST~.~. An unclear scream has come from the river and everyone can tell that was Lilly.

"Oh. No." Kate cried. Don't know that was for Lilly or Humphrey. "Is that... because... of Humphrey?" she turn her head, asked, breathing heavily.

"I don't think so." Wilson shakes his head. "If this is cause by him I don't think she will have a chance to scream. But I think we must run faster." he said as soft as usual and still avoid to said their name.

"But it...is our limit." Winston said. He felt his lungs were burning now.

Wilson looks at them for a second. Then he said.

"You two need a rest." he said. "You two can't do anything in this condition."

"Then how..."

"I'll go first." Wilson cutted his word. "And prepare yourself you will not like what you will see when you two arrived." he speed up.

Kate and Winston had keep running for a moment. But when they find out they are starting to slow down, they stop.

"Will... they be... all right? "Kate asked.

"I don't... know." Winston knows she was talking about Humphrey and Lilly. "I really don't know. This is out of my ability." he said.

* * *

><p>"No stop! It's hurt! Please! Please be mercy." Lilly yelled and scream, bagging for stop.<p>

Garth was trying really hard to control himself. He knows he will not be able fight that many wolf. So, before Lilly has any life threaten dangerous or that black and white wolf whose name was Jackman is going to do something to her, he better keep himself in the dark.

"Remember your training, I know this is hard. But if you want to safe her, you need keep yourself safe first." tony told him.

"I know dad, but..." then he saw something he can't accept.

There are blood starts to leak out from Lilly's mouth.

When garth was about to jump out he see the most impossible things for now.

Humphrey slowly stands up.

* * *

><p>Humphrey was in extremely pain now, not because been kicked, he can't really felt pain at that moment. The pain was caused by something in his body. It's felt like his heart has become a fire ball and burning his body from inside, and what was the most suffered was his mind was clear all the time.<p>

"N...o..." he doesn't know how much time has passed. His sense has been blocked out by something, but he can indistinctly hear there was some one screaming outside, and he know that was Lilly.

"I have to help her." he thought. But he can hardly move his body now; he can't felt there is any strength left. It felt like that fire in his body has already burned out all of his energy.

Then he smells something sweet and fresh, which was blood.

Then he felt the Energy starts to come back. Humphrey have not time to think why he will think blood was sweet and why his was moveable now, he know this might be his only chance to save Lilly. So he refrain that pain and struggle to stand up.

After he stands up, he had understood that he had made a big mistake. He was not the one he thought was moving his body. His body was moving itself. That blood small was like a magnet, pulling him to it.

"Stop! It!" he shout painfully, try to pull himself away from that smell, But in vain. No matter how hard he tries to stop it his body just won't stop. It was like he was controlled by that fire ball in his body which was his heart.

"# $! %*&" that leader said something, but Humphrey can't understand what did he said. The pain was so strong that had covered his sense of hearing. It is really weird that he didn't pass out because of that pain.

But he can see that wolf that had kicked him stat to running to him, seems like he get an order.

He knows that order won't be ask that wolf to dance with him, but he can't do anything about it. His body was walking straight to that leader and Lilly, where the blood came from.

When the attacker almost touch him, Humphrey jump aside and turn his body in the air, so when he touched down he will be heading to the attacker.

Humphrey doesn't know what happened to him, but the weird things are he has a familiar felling about this condition.

When he was on the ground his body launch to the attack, grab his neck and pinned him down on the ground. Everything's from he was been attack to the defect that wolf were happened in five second.

Looking at the struggling wolf, Humphrey suddenly felt a strong longing for something worm, and wet. He can felt the blood floating in that wolf's blood vessel by his paws. Before he can think his body has made a decision for him.

He bites on that wolf's neck.

Bloods spread form the wound and into Humphrey's throat. But it didn't taste good; it was stink and soured, like slough. Humphrey has got the control back when he swallows the first mouthful of blood. So he immediately jumps away from that wolf, and trying to spill that discussing thing out.

He looked to the blood he spill out and noticed it was dark red, not like a normal color for blood.

Before he can check the body, a float of energy come out from his stomach and run into his heart in his body, which make him scream in pain and closed his eyes. The energy float and that fire ball seems are fighting each other.

He kept screaming and yelling. Until felt that energy and fire ball was slowly assimilated to each other which wasn't that painful anymore.

He slowly opens his eyes, he want to know what had happened around him, and why they didn't attack him. But for his surprised he can't see anything and.

Then he felt that two energy in his body has completed the assimilation.

And without a warning, it exploded.

* * *

><p>2012-6-01 09:43 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	33. The Changes II

Ya~~~~ the second update!... I know. I know. Please don't blame me about this short chapter.** I had some difficulty now**. So I really can't do much.

What was the difficulty I was facing? Well, I will say that was self-doubting.** You know every time you wright something, you will always has a plane for it. But! Your result will always be different to your plane. That the problem I have. And I don't even know how many people like this book.** I know in the beginning everything was fine, but know I can clearly felt that something was going down. Maybe I was just too tired this day or maybe it was because of I am too kind-hearted. (Which make me has some difficulty on writing pathological description.) I don't know.

Though my friend told me this is normal for a author, but I was still confused now. I will find a way to solved it. And I still want to complete my story, so don't be worried. It just will have some problem. Sorry

* * *

><p>The Changes (II)<p>

Garth look at Humphrey with fear, he can tell there was something happening on him. It is impossible for an omega to make such a clean kill. And for his surprised, except that wolf who called Jackman all the other incursive wolf were still remaining silence.

But there is also good news that is Jackman had stopped kicking Lilly.

"Wow! You are good!" Jackman said. First he was scared by Humphrey's combat ability but, soon he had remembered he still had fourteen wolves left. That makes him confident again.

But Humphrey didn't answer. After he jumps away for the body, he has closed his eyes with a very suffering face.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Jackson yelled. He doesn't know whether that is trick or not. So he makes a sign to let two more wolves to start an attack.

Seeing his sign two wolves walk out and go into the attack position.

Garth has a feeling that there must be something wrong with that wolf, their act were almost the same, just like a group of robot.

But before those two wolves can start an attack, Humphrey suddenly opened his eyes. His original water-blued eyes' color was gone. His eyes color was purple now.

Then he starts to howl. It was not a normal howl; it was filled with power and violence. When he was howling, his fur's colors start to fade away. As soon as his fur was completely become white, there was a new color start to spread out on his fur. It is red, bloody red.

* * *

><p>Humphrey felt that his body was filled with energy after that fire ball explodes. That energy was too strong the he felt he was going to explode too. He need a way to release those energy, and the first things come up in his mind is to howl. So he did it.<p>

During the howl, those energy begin to flock together become a new energy flow. Then it starts to run in a cycle and melt into his body. After each cycle has completed that energy flow become weaker and Humphrey's body become stronger.

When the last cycle finished, Humphrey lower his head. Stare to that leader wolf with an evil, madness, and bloodthirsty smile.

* * *

><p>2012-6-03 10:08 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	34. He Will Never Attacks Me

Well first update for this week. You know what condition that I was in. so… don't be disappoint about it.

P.S. I had make a cover for this story you can see the full cover at

https:(/)www(.)asuswebstorage(.)com(/)navigate(/)share(/)GYYKQPXXBY

delete ( and )

* * *

><p>He Will Never Attacks Me<p>

The atmospheres around the river become very oppressive. A ferocious red wolf makes every wolf hardly can move, well almost everyone.

There are two strong alpha wolves running to that red wolf, and start their attack they had an order, so need to attack. No matter how strong their target was.

That red wolf looks at then calmly. When the attackers were close enough, he smash one of the attacker's head on the ground, killed him before he can do anything. Then after he dodged that wolf's unstopped body, he jump on another attacker and tear open his stomach, let he bleed to death.

Easy, simple, but effective.

"No you can't be one of them." that leader wolf murmured with fear and despair. If he was one of them he won't have any chance.

Humphrey doesn't know what had happened to him and he doesn't really care now. Because he can feel there are tons of power and energy in his body, and every single cell felt like has been renew. His senses were very sensitive now. For him those two wolves' attacks were looks like slow motions.

In another word, he felt great and undefeatable now.

"Then what shall I be?" he reply that leader wolf with a cool voice, wipe off the blood on his paw. Still, they smell like shit.

This is too easy. They are nothing to me! He thought excitedly. I can easily kill them all and don't even need a minuet, after that... I can...feed her blood.

He looked to Lilly who was lay next to that leader wolf, looking at him with fear...and hope.

NO! I can't what was I thinking?

Lilly's eye sight was like a hand slap on his face, make him awake from that madness condition.

What happened to me? This time he think this question seriously, but soon interrupted by a weird feeling the desire of blood. Which make him shows a suffering expiration on his face.

Jackman have seen the full process of Humphrey's expiration's changing from cool to maze, then pain. He doesn't care what had happened, but he knows if that wolf was really one of "them" this might be his only chance to survive.

"Attack!" he ordered.

* * *

><p>"A~~w~~"<p>

Winston and Kate both heard that cruel howl. They were already rest for five minute

"Dad?" Kate's face quickly turned into pale.

"I heard it." Winston answered with a solemn face.

"I think that was Humphrey." Kate muttered. Despite that howl was a little twisted, she immediately recognized that's Humphrey's voice.

"Are you sure?" Winston looked at Kate with worried. He has no idea how strong Humphrey will be, but according to Wilson's word. He can destroy a pack. If he that howl was from him, Winston afraid that he has already lost control.

"Yes, I will never forget his voice." Kate answered. "What should I do dad?" Kate asked her father with tears in her eyes. She had the same conclusion to her father.

"Be strong. Remember you are an alpha." Winston said. "Let's go! We must to get there on time."

They start to run again but soon come across with a group of alpha that was heading that same direction.

"Winston?"

"Mom?"

"Eve?"

* * *

><p>After given that attack order, Jackman start to run back in a speed that was too fast for a normal wolf.<p>

For him those wolves were nothing important. They are just puppet combat machine. If he reports the things he just discovered, he will get more of them.

He kept running until he gets to the border of the packs territory.

"I will make you pay for what you have done to Me." he said to the river direction. Seems like he think he is the one who has been bullied by other.

But before he can start running again, he felt something hit his hindbrain. Before he falls in to unconscious, he see a wolf with red and gray fur stand in front of him.

* * *

><p>"What was he doing?" Garth asked. "He needs helps!"<p>

Humphrey was now fighting four wolves at the same time, and been surrounded by seven. Well, he wasn't really fighting with them because he only dodges attacks from those wolves and didn't fight back.

"I don't think go to help him was a good idea. We don't know what happened to him. We don't know whether he was friendly or not either." Tony rejects Garth's suggestion.

"But...he is Humphrey! I know there is something happened to him, but he still is Humphrey." Garth complained.

"You have seen his changing. How can you sure he was still Humphrey? He just killed three wolves! Wake up Garth." Tony shouts in low voice. "He is not Humphrey anymore."

Garth can find and word to retort his father. His father was right that red wolf can't be Humphrey.

He looked around and finds out that Lilly was alone now. This is the perfect chance to save her.

"Then I'll go to save Lilly" he said and run out the bushes they had hind in. didn't give his father a chance to talk.

* * *

><p>Humphrey's head was in chaos. There was a voice keep telling him to give up fighting with his desire. And he can't stay focus on fighting that voice and longing because he need to distract to defense himself.<p>

"No! Stop it! I can fight it in this condition." he yelled and evaded one wolf's attack by step jump backward. He needs to concentrate to fight that voice, or he will lose it.

Those attackers didn't stop attacking; they just like robots which only follow their orders.

Humphrey was kept been annoyed by those attack's and that voice. He can't really think now, everything surround him start to blur. Slowly, he starts to losing control of his mind.

Pla!

One of the attackers has been hit to the air and smash on a tree, makes his whole body wring into a U shape and attach on that tree.

Humphrey looked at his paw with despair; this is too familiar for him. He lost the control power of his body again.

When the next wolf jump up he step back and turn 180 degree. So when that wolf landed, he will be in parallel with him. Then he step back again let that wolf turn to him first. After that wolf moved, he run up and tear that wolf's head off of his body.

After that he walks to his next target. Self-control? He already forgets about it. At the moment he tear that wolf's head out, his mind had turn back to the madness mode.

"next." he smiles.

* * *

><p>"Lilly can you hear me?" Garth yelled next to Lilly's ear. She was now looking at the sky with aimless sight.<p>

"Garth?" Lilly slowly turn her head, her eyes was still aimless.

"Yes, are you okay?" Garth asked with worried. He can see there are still some bloods come out from Lilly's mouth.

"It's hurt, Garth. It's hurt." Lilly said slowly, tears fall out from her eyes.

Garth felt his heart was stabbed by a knife. Seeing her like this is more painful than seeing her screaming.

"I know. It's ok now. It ok." Garth comforted her. He looks back to the battlefield and sees Humphrey start to fight back with an unbelievable power, and they are slowly moving approaching then.

"Lilly we should go now. Can you walk?" he asked. He doesn't want to be involved into the combat especially when Lilly was here.

"I am sorry for not talking to you. Please don't leave me" Lilly said. Her mind wasn't very clear now. "Where is Humphrey? Is he alive? I have seen him turn into red and..." Lilly's volume becomes smaller and smaller until Garth can't heard what did she said.

"Humphrey was ok. Now answer me can you walk?" Garth yelled. But Lilly was still not awake yet.

"I need find some help." he thought. He looks back to his father, but for his disappointment Tony was already gone.

"Where are you? Father?" he searches the forest at tamped to find him. He doesn't think a Tony will leave him alone.

Then he found him. Tony was at another side of the forest; waving to someone he can't see. But when he sees them, he makes a relief.

Winston Kate and Eve were running toward them with a group of alpha wolf.

"Lilly see that. The help was coming! You are safe now!" he told Lilly.

Slash!

Garth felt that there was something has spread on his body. He turns back and sees Humphrey was looking at him with a wolf's body in front of him. Dark red colored blood was spraying out from a wound on that body. That the last one of those attacker.

"Move!" he said with a cool voice. Garth can't read any emotion on his face.

"What did you want?" Garth asked with awareness.

"I just want a little bite. Now move!" Humphrey shouts and pushes Garth away, makes him hit on the ground.

* * *

><p>Kate had arrived just about the time, she know that wolf was Humphrey. She can always recognize him even his fur has changed.<p>

"Humphrey!" she yelled when she saw Humphrey has hurt Garth. Then she run out and stands between Lilly and Humphrey.

"No! Kate come back he was dangerous." Winston yelled, he can't find Wilson anywhere. He is the only one who can stop Humphrey now.

"Stop Humphrey! Please stop for me." Kate knows that he was dangerous, but she believed that Humphrey will never attack her.

"K...ate?" Humphrey asked. Kate can see that there was something struggled in Humphrey's now purple eyes.

"Yes is me." Kate smile. She knows this will work.

"GET away from him now!" a voice shouts from there left.

Kate turns her head and sees that was Wilson who was running toward them with a black and white wolf on his back. Kate look back to Humphrey and found out that struggle in his eyes were disappeared now.

"You smell better than her." he said. And bit on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>2012-6-09 10:54 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	35. There Are More of Us

The second update this chapter was just a linking one. So it's short. _**And I was shack to know that I didn't mention about Tina and Adam's fur color (Cerberus mode). Of course they were like Wilson has more than red colored fur. I will fix that someday.**_

**_2012/6/12: I make a big mistake this is the real chapter 35. I upload the wrong file yesterday. So please reread it. There are a lot of different._**

* * *

><p>There Are More of Us<p>

"Humphrey."

Humphrey slowly stand up he tried to remembered what happened to him, but failed he can't remembered anything. He start to look around try to find any clue to help him remembered, but what did he see makes him almost fall back to the ground, technically sky. He was floating in the sky now.

"Humphrey" a calm voice called.

He turn back to see who was calling him. He saw a gray female wolf was standing behind him, like him she was floating in the air too. He can sure that he doesn't know her.

"Who are you?" he asked with panic. "And what had happened to me?"

He lay at the place where he was and not dare to move. He afraid that he will fall down if he do something wrong.

"Look around here then tell me who am I." that female wolf said in a command tone.

"Well okay." Humphrey starts to look this place carefully. He was floating at above a big plain and there was a valley next to it, the sky was red and the trees were looked like already dead for a long time.

The red sky... it was like a key which unlocked Humphrey's memory.

"You are that red female wolf!" Humphrey yelled! Despite her furs' color was not red now but he still can recognize her by her face.

"You are right. "She said. "You are in your inner will now."

"What is an inner world and why am I here? What happened to that wolf that attacked me? And what happened to Lilly?" he immediately asked.

"I am not here to answer your question. You will find out yourself when you awake. I was here to say hello." she shakes her head.

"But..." Humphrey still has a lot of question to ask. Such as why her fur has changed and where other two wolves he saw at that time. Were" is time for you to leave now." she said and turn back.

Humphrey can see the sky and the world start to turn black.

"Wait..."

But soon he fall back to the dark now.

* * *

><p>Chin~~chin~~<p>

Humphrey opened his eyes and see the ground was slowly moving back and there was a length of chain was hanging next to him, and keeps hitting the ground.

"He was awake!" someone yelled.

Humphrey's face smash on the ground immediately.

Then he found out he was chained on a log and carried by eight alpha wolves. They had doped him when they found he was awake.

"Hey it's hurt! Why you guys chained me on her. And where did you get this chain?" Humphrey asked. His head was a mast now the last things he remembered was taking a bath near the river.

"Humphrey calm down. We have no chose but to chain you like this. You just lost control and killed fourteen wolves." a voice raised. Humphrey can heard that was Hutch, but he can't see him.

"What? What did you said?" Humphrey can't believe what did he heard, but he know Hutch was not that kind of wolf who will make fun on this kinds of things.

"You don't remember? You also had attacked Garth and Kate."

* * *

><p>Kate looked at the battlefield with depression and sorrow. Lilly and Garth were been treated in the first time. Lilly's training will have to delay, because almost all of her ribs were broken. Luckily, Garth only has a nosebleed. But those were not the things she cared about now. She looked down to her shoulder which have been cleaned and wrapped, she can see it was still bleeding.<p>

She can't believe that Humphrey actually did attack her. If Wilson didn't arrive on time, he might kill her. The wound was still in pain, but compare to the pain in her heart, it is nothing.

How can the world changed that fast? There was not even a week since they get back from Idaho. She shouts in her mind.

"Winston I have to tell you something that was very bad."

Kate heard Wilson said. And this is the first time she heard Wilson start to call others by name.

"What was it? This place was a mast." Winston asked. The smell of this place makes him really uncomfortable.

"The smell, Winston. They make me very…unstable." Wilson said try to not see those body, they will make him remember his past.

"I know, there are disgusting. Can you hold it?" Winston asked. He was a little afraid that Wilson will lose control like Humphrey.

"Do you know what was that mean?" Wilson asked. Avoid Winston's question.

Last time he almost lost control was because he haven't met his own kind for a long time. So when Humphrey gets into stage one, he really need times to readjust. But this time they just smells like enemy.

"What?"

"There are more of us." Wilson said. This time his calm voice starts to shake.

"There are more of who?" Winston asked.

"Look at their blood, what are they looks like for you?" Wilson asked back and point to a body not far from them.

That wolf's entire belly was tearing open, but the weird thing was his face has not painful expression at all.

"Well I don't know. But I can sure that's not normal." Winston turns his head. Even the best alpha can't bear to see this kind of scene for too long.

Wilson kept silence for a moment. When Winston just about to asked. He opened his mouth.

"Despite that I am not sure who they are but I am sure this is cussed by my own kind." he said. "Those bloods were infected by the virus in our body."

"What is virus?" Kate cut in. she slowly walk to them the wound on her shoulder make her hardly can walk. "You haven't told us the whole things yet?" she questioned.

"Stop Kate." Winston stop her from keep asking. He can see she was very upset.

"It's okay; I am just about to tell you." Wilson said. "The virus I said was named C23NF, code name "Cerberus" it is the things that human's lab where I escaped from has studied." he answered.

"What are you talking about? Tell us what a virus was first."

"You don't know what a virus was?" Wilson was surprised to know they haven't heard of virus before.

"Should we know?" Kate looks to her father, who was shaking his head.

"A virus is a small infectious agent that can replicate only inside the living things like wolf and tree." Wilson can see their face was filled with question. "They make you sick." he said in easy way.

"So you mean that those wolves were infected by that virus?" Kate still remembered what Wilson had said to her father.

"Yes and that virus also existed in Humphrey's and my body. Which make us...different?" Wilson said slowly, he knows he was one of the packs now. He has to tell them the most of the truth.

"I don't understand." Kate said.

"Me either, there are big different between you and them." Winston said.

"I don't know either, but I think he will know." Wilson said and points that black and white wolf with his paw. "He is the reason why I came here late." Wilson take a looked at Kate's shoulder with guilty.

"Who was that?" Winston asked. He haven't take a look at that wolf properly yet. He looks to the direction and see tony was already having a fight with that wolf, and he looks a little familiar to him.

"Their leader I think him..."

"JACKMAN!" Winston finally recognized his father's beta.

* * *

><p>2012-6-10 10:09 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	36. Where Are They?

The first update for this week. Please notice that I have re-updated last chapter. and my vacation haven't start yet. So the update will be still slow.

* * *

><p>Where Are They?<p>

Humphrey was now chained on a rock in his old den. He was very depressed and dazed to know what did he had done.

"I...attacked Kate?" he talked to the air. "And...Kill a lot of wolves? But how can I forget it?"

He knows there did happen something on him from those alpha wolves' attitude and dried blood on his body. But he doesn't believe that he had attacked Kate. He refused to believe it.

Then he see a vision of Kate in front of him, blood went out from a wound on her shoulder.

"What?" after he blink his eye that vision disappeared, with that a section of memory suddenly start to play in his mind, just like a movie.

* * *

><p>"Do you know him?" Wilson asked. If Winston know that wolf, then the interrogating will be much easier.<p>

"No he was too young to be Jackman." Winston shakes his head, and look to wisdom with question eyes. "I thought you were there when they had left."

"Who?" Wilson was confused.

"Never mind." Winston turns back his head and start to walk to that wolf. Wilson only come out from his den when there was someone get hurt, so it is normal that he know nothing about that leaving event.

"You don't have any right to question me! You are just a prisoner now."

They heard Tony's shout.

"You know yourself why you will come to this. Because that you didn't let us joined your studied eastern pack when we come to you. You eastern dog!" that black and white wolf shout back. He was now tied by rope next to a tree.

"I..." Tony was too angry to say anything and start to cough.

"Hey, calm down! Old friend!" Winston pulls him away from that wolf.

After a moment Tony finally stop coughing.

"Thank you. He really knows how to make once angry." Tony said.

"Do you know him?" Winston asked.

"Of course I know him! You know him too. He is Jackman!" Tony was surprised to heard Winston ask this question.

"No he isn't." Winston shakes his head.

"He isn't? How can you sure? They look exactly the same!" Tony look to that wolf again.

"When did you see Jackman last time?" Winston asked back.

"As years ago, they...oh..." Tony finally gets the point. "He was too young."

"You get it. Jackman left at eight, but... this wolf look not more than four."

"I don't...I...but how can he know that much of..."

When Tony and Winston are discussing who that wolf was, Wilson directly walk to that black and white wolf.

"Hello, have any one told you that your fur's color looks like shit?" that wolf laugh at Wilson.

"Where are they?" he asked directly. The most things he care on the world is that virus.

"Who?" that wolf asked.

"Those Cerberus wolf. I don't know how much are they, but I know you know. Now tell me." Wilson walks and pushes that wolf to the tree.

"Hey easy. I thought we will start interrogate when they finished their little talk." that wolf said and point Winston and Tony with his nose. "They are the wolf who has right to speak here. And you... oh you are that doctor!"

"You don't need to know who am I and I don't care who you are. I only want to know that answer." Wilson said. His voice starts to shake again. Since he get that wolf he has control himself for a long time. Wait for Winston to start the question first, as a respect to his leadership. But now he knows that he can't wait anymore.

"I don't know who you are asking for. I was just back for revenge!" that wolf said, still with his not caring attitude.

"You are lying!" Winston shouts. His fur suddenly changes into white and flash into red, some gray fur shows up on his face and his paws. After the transformation he raised that wolf with his one paw and throws him to that tree heavily.

That wolf smash on the tree and hit back to the ground. The sounds of bones breaking were clearly heard.

"You are one of them..." that wolf said weakly with panic, it seems that he has suffered a lot, but he was still alive.

"Who was that?" Tony shouts. Wilson's action finally attacked their attention. Tony immediately turns into defense position.

"Tony, no! That is Wilson!" Winston quickly explained. Though this was his first time saw Wilson's Cerberus looking, but he was still keeps his mind calm.

"Tell me the answer." Wilson said. He was regretting to transform at here. There are about fourteen alphas around here cleaning the battlefield. There live signal make Wilson need to be really careful control himself.

"No I can't they will kill me...they will kill..." that wolf cried. He has lost all of his masks now.

"Wrong answer." Wilson step on one of that wolf's leg and break it.

"Okay okay! I say I say, but you need to promise me you will protect me."

This is too easy, Wilson thought.

"I will think about it. Tell me now." Wilson ordered. Raise his leg and aim to that wolf's tail.

When all the wolves were attention on Wilson and that wolf, no one has notice that Kate has left secretly.

* * *

><p>So is that wolf really Jackman and why is he here? Read and find out!<p>

2012-6-16 10:56 pm time zone = +8


	37. Maybe this is the Power of Love

Well, next chapter. Just read. and please reviews.

* * *

><p>Maybe this is the Power of Love<p>

A gray wolf and a white wolf were taking a bath in the river...

...Many hostility wolves suddenly show up...

... gray's fur turned into a wired red color...

...After tear of one wolf's head. The completely bloody red fur wolf Walk to a white wolf that is lying on the ground with a light red wolf with her.

"Just a bit" he said.

Humphrey looked at this memory with fear and suffers. This can't be truth. How can he change his fur's color?

…After that wolf push that light red wolf away, a golden tan wolf run up and block his way.

"No! Stop! I don't want to see this." Humphrey closed his eyes try not to see it anymore. But it was played in his mind so he has no way to hind.

...That red wolf bit on that golden wolf' shoulder. After that the memory finally stopped.

"Kate...I...Ka...ate..." Humphrey doesn't know how to describe his feeling now. Guilty, shock, panic, regret...all of them were mixed together which make Humphrey has a feeling want to die.

"This is crazy..." his said slowly. His brain didn't work well now. He looks down to his chest, where the dry blood was. Are those Kate's blood? He asked himself.

"Yes, this is crazy." a familiar sound come from the entrance of the den.

Kate slowly walks into the den. The wound on her shoulder has start bleeding again. She knows she shouldn't be here, but she can't wait for the result of the questioning. She has to Humphrey now.

"No! Get away from me!" Humphrey shouts, and holds his breath. If he still don't know the blood was the reason that make him not normal, than he will be the most stupid wolf in the universe.

But it was still too late he has already smell it. The sense of Kate's blood.

Kate will never forget what she had seen that night. Just in a second Humphrey's fur has completely changed into red, like that time she had saw him. But this time there is a different.

"Kate...please go find Wilson." Humphrey said in a very hard tone. It seems he has the control this time.

"no." a simply answered. Kate walk next to Humphrey and lay down, look at Humphrey's now purple eyes. "This is between you and me, not Wilson not my father. Just you and me."

At the moment Humphrey has transformed, Kate has made a crazy decision. She wants to end the whole things today.

"Why?" Humphrey felt that his head was going to explode. He really really doesn't want to hurt Kate, but his body seems has another idea.

His body start to struggled, attempted to get rid of that chain. A moment later the stone which he was chained on start to crack, but just he was about to succeed, he stopped. He had the control again.

"Find Wilson now! He is the only one who knows what had happened to me!" Humphrey screamed.

"There are nothing happened to you! Humphrey. You are still you. Please remember that." Kate said. She was now trying to stay calm and not running a way from Humphrey.

"Kate, please! I don't want to hurt you again. I love you! I don't want to make you hate me." Humphrey begged. "Please go find Wilson."

Kate has noticed that Humphrey's voice has change back to normal, and his sentence has become longer than the start.

"If you love me. Then proved it!" Kate put her head next to Humphrey's ear. Make her wound in front of his face.

"What are you doing?" Humphrey's voice starts to shake again. He was almost driven crazy by Kate's act.

"I know what I am doing." Kate said in panic. She was really afraid now. She doesn't know what make her act like this. It was just a feeling that Humphrey won't hurt her again.

After a while, Kate can't heard any sound from Humphrey any more, and she didn't been attacked too.

"You did it Humphrey you had control yours...lf" she jump up and said cheerfully, but when she step back to see Humphrey she saw Humphrey was looking at her with consternation. There is a silver line come out from Humphrey's eyes and start to running around on his body, drawing a huge totem on him.

"What...was that?" Kate asked.

Humphrey can't say anything now. He can felt that his body starts to calm down when that line has shown up.

The totem that line had drawn has become bigger and bigger until it almost cover all of Humphrey's body. Than it become a flash.

Kate has closed her eyes when he saw that flash. It has made her blind for few seconds. After she cans see again, she immediately turns her eyes to the place where Humphrey was. Then, she can't believe what she had seen.

There was a male wolf stand at there. His body was almost covered by silver furred; only his muzzle to his face and his legs were light red. And those chains were now laid next to that wolf.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked. She can't be sure that was Humphrey. They look so different.

Still, after a flash. His fur changes back to gray.

"Hi, Kate." Humphrey smile.

"What had happened?" Kate asked in wonder.

"I don't know. I just felt there was something broken in my mind and then..." he doesn't have a chance to finish his word. Kate has run up and gives him a big wet kiss.

"Maybe this is the power of the love" she said.

* * *

><p>2012-6-17 6:51 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	38. Something Missing

Well my final exam was ahead. So, no update until 7/1. I still have to go to school now… and the book one will be end soon. So be patient. I am going to finish a thousand winds first.

p.s. But I will update some preview first.

* * *

><p>Something Missing<p>

"Send rest of the alphas to go hunting." eve ordered.

The incident happened this morning has disarranged today's schedule, but the pack still needs to eat. It is about evening now. So they must be very hungry.

"But...ma'am we only have three wolf available. Winston had sent all of our alphas to clean that...place." hutch replies. After take Humphrey to his old den, hutch has sent to help eve.

"I thought Winston only take two three of our alphas. Where are the others?" eve asked.

"They are on patrol. We have a huge territory now." hutch answered. There are at the main den now.

Eve think for a moment, and turn her head back to the den.

"Garth!" she called.

After a second, garth shows up from the den. He has a leaf attach on his nose, which was kind of funny.

"What? Are you calling me?" he asked.

"Can you hunt now?" eve asked.

"Of Course...yes!" garth hesitated before he answered, but when he saw eve's motionless face. He answered immediately.

"Good we are going to hunt now." eve said.

"But...Lilly was..."garth said and looks back to the den. Lilly was now laying in there.

"Shut up! Don't said that name again before she forgive you." eve sudden shout.

Garth look at eve with fear and nerves, and ready for his punishment such as been punch on his noes again...

But surprisingly nothing happened. Eve turn back to hutch.

"Go find those three alphas and find a releasable omega here to take care of Lilly." eve ordered.

"...yes ma'am." hutch pause for a second. He has already to stop eve no matter what she was going to do to garth.

After hutch has run away, eve turn back to garth.

"What?" she asked when she saw garth's face? "Is there anything on my face?"

"No no no." garth shakes his head. "But...eve aren't you angry about me?" garth asked.

"Why? Because Lilly? Yes I am angry about you, but that your business. I just don't want to hear you call her name before she forgive you." eve said.

"Well...I had apologized..." garth doesn't know what to say now. Eve was not like herself today. Actually, today was the first time he had saw her after she had awake.

Maybe this was because she had hit her head, garth thought. Wilson didn't explain in detail, so he can only guess.

"Then that's good news for me." eve reply.

Then they just look at each other quietly. Until hutch had back with four wolves, three alpha and one omega, Janice.

"Better than nothing." garth murmured.

Eve had heard that. She turns back and stares at him. But soon she turns back to hutch and those alphas.

"You three go to the valley with hutch and garth first, Janice come with Me." eve said and led Janice in to the main den.

"What do you want me to do?" Janice asked hutch didn't tell her anything. "ma'am" she quickly adds.

"I want you to take care of Lilly." eve said.

"Why Lilly need...oh...oh...oh..." she asked. But stop when she had seen Lilly.

Lilly was now hung in the middle of the den, still unconscious. Two ropes has tied at her side and secured at two sides of the wall. So the pressure won't be put on her broken ribs.

"What...did us...are they..." she tried to ask a question, but was too shock to say it properly.

"Calm don't we didn't been attacked. Not anymore." eve wait for a moment so Janice will have time to accept it.

"But...aren't you angry about this?" Janice finally asked.

"Of course I am, but the wolf that had done this was too important. So I can't do anything about It." eve said, still motionless.

"Well...I can take care of her." Janice said. "But what should I do if she awake?" she asked.

"Just comfort her. She will need that." eve turn back to the entrance. "And please don't tell any other omegas. This will freak them out."

Then she run out of the den and head to the valley."

* * *

><p>"No we can't be that close now." Humphrey pushes Kate away from him.<p>

"Why? Humphrey you can control yourself now!" Kate said. She was a little sad to be pushed away.

"No! I can't! I don't know how that happens! And I don't know can I do that again!" Humphrey shakes his head. He was confused by the things happened on him recently and scared by the things he had done.

"But..." Kate was trying to say something but stopped by Humphrey.

"No! I don't want to hear it. It is not safe. Now chained me again." Humphrey point those chain fall on the ground and said.

"Please Humphrey listen to me..." Kate said.

"SHUT UP! JUST DO WHAT I HAD SAID." Humphrey sudden shout!

Kate can't believe that Humphrey will shout at her. This never had happened before. Tears start to come out from her eyes and drop to the ground.

Kate turned and run away.

"Sorry Kate." Humphrey apologized quietly. "But there was something missing in me."

* * *

><p>2012-6-22 10:31 pm time zone = +8<p> 


	39. New Hope Ending

I am back and this book is coming to the end. But don't worry the next book of this serial _**Life of blood: The Cold Fangs** _will be start update soon (after _**A Thousand Winds**_).

Please give me a review or some feedback please!

* * *

><p>New Hope (ending)<p>

"Promised me first!" a black and white wolf yelled.

"then, bad for you..." one bloody red furred wolf stand next to him said, and just about to step on its tail.

"No! Wilson! Stop!" Winston said. He jumps to the space between that wolf and Wilson.

Wilson immediately jumps back.

"You shouldn't be that close to me." he said with shaking voice. "I might lose control."

"I am sorry." Winston apologized his body was now shaking with fear. "But we still need him to keep in one peace."

"I am not going to kill him." Wilson said. "I just want some answers."

"I can see." Winston said. "This is too over. Don't think you can ask a question properly when you are like this. So why don't you change back first?"

Wilson closes his eyes and lowers his head.

"I am trying...it is not easy." he said.

In fact in the beginning of the transformation, Wilson was already trying to change back, but like he had said, it wasn't easy. It never was.

"I need some space..." he said and run away in a super-fast speed.

After he had disappeared in the woods, tony turn his head to Winston.

"What had happened." he asked. "Who was that again?" it seems he didn't heard Winston's word.

"That's Wilson." Winston said it again.

"What? That doctor?" tony yelled and wadded his eyes. "Why you didn't tell me before?" he asked.

"Cause I just know it." Winston said. "According to his explanting, that was cause by a things called virus."

"Detail please." Tony said.

"I want to know the detail too. Tony, I want to know the detail too." Winston said and looks at the direction where Wilson has gone. It was to the valley.

* * *

><p>Wilson was angry about himself because he had almost lost control that them. He has tried to avoid it for a long time. He doesn't like to kill. He was a scientist not a killer. Even he had killed and digest a lot of animal in the lavatory and kill a lot of wolf in the old time, he still don't like it.<p>

"Seems like I still can't forget about the It." he forced a smile on his face. He had already changed back to the normal pattern. When he get away fume the river and those life signal it wasn't that hard anymore.

He had already given up finding a cure for the virus for a long time. He has become a wolf, there is no way to get those instrument for continue the research. He only has a little drug, some test tubes, and some injector which he saved forms his lab.

But he has seen a hope when he saw those wolves. If there were more of his kinds out there, then its might means that there is a lab somewhere outside was still reaching that virus. He can sneak in and get some information.

And maybe...they already had an antibody of this virus.

Wilson shakes away those unrealistic thought in his head and look down to the valley, search for some animal. He has consumed a lot of energy in these days.

It is time for feed.

End of the book one _**Life of blood: After Trained Alpha**_

* * *

><p>2012-6-30 10:15 pm time zone = +8<strong><em><br>_**


	40. AN: Explanation and some apologize

Well...I haven't update this for a while. I am not going to write any relate to my story today... I am just want to talked about myself... More precisely... I want to talked about why I want to start writing those fiction, and what Am I planning next.

The truth is... I was just want to be a normal reader in the beginning... Until one day that something hit me... Just say that I am crazy... And the first chapter of my first story was up... Not in plan... Totally a surprised.

And... I pay the prize. The story was not planned will. Everything start to go harder and harder because I didn't have a thing call outline. And soon it is out of control. and Which result of the discontinued of my first story.

What I plan now is to finish **Deal with Fallen Angel** first. And find some time back to this story. If you still want me to… I think a rework can be done…or so.

I am very busy. I am in a college now. And I also start to learn the knowledge about Knife Making. Those took away a lot of my time. And result in maybe a update per month…or worth…

I am sorry to let some of you down… (or all of you maybe…)


End file.
